Midnight
by VannuroRB
Summary: Joey Wheeler starts his new term at his college, but when heart throb Yami Aten keeps trying to get him joined in his "club" he finds there's more to the male. dragonshipping, yaoi, anv obsessions.
1. New term

Okay! Okay! I admit it! I'm obsessed! But you got to admit…their bloody fun to play around with!

Sooooo…after that confession I planned (almost instantly) to do dragonshipping after my puppyshipping…here's to all of those who think this story will be hot—you'll be mildly disappointed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-New term<p>

The blonde was casually sitting on his new bed flicking through the channels on the small TV that sat in the corner, trying to find something that was worth watching in the rusty state it was in. Joey—the male that was sitting on his new bed—gave a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his head and stayed on the local news, though it wasn't as interesting as the national news.

Joey then looked up as he heard the door open seeing a small male drag his suitcase inside, he was childlike in appearance and was smaller that he could've been mistaken as a child, but he was surely a student at the college. He managed to tug on the suitcase so it tumbled inside, he gave a heavy sigh once it was past the door and turned to see Joey sitting on his bed, he fiddled with his baggy T-shirt before clearing his throat.

'H-Hi…I'm Yugi Mutou…' He introduced shyly 'I-I'm your roommate…'

Joey stood up and put his hands on his hips 'Right let's get a few things straight, bathrooms mine first thing and until I leave you can't touch it. You got any friends here?' Yugi shook his head as an answer 'Good I don't want anyone in here. If I have a girl here you're out this place will be mine for the night, got it?'

Yugi gave a dismal nod and droned 'Yes…' As if he heard it a thousand times before.

Joey kept his stern look for a few moments before breaking out into a chuckle and patted Yugi's arm 'I kid, I kid' He reassured making Yugi smile lightly as well.

'Oh…you really got me' Yugi chuckled quietly.

'Well there isn't much of a grand tour around here' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Bathroom is in barely working order, the radiator makes noises and gives no heat and the TV only has local channels'.

'Well…at least it couldn't get worse' Yugi shrugged his shoulders before looking around at the two beds 'Has good beds'.

'Yeah. Oh' Joey chuckled and held his hand out 'I'm Joey Wheeler, your room buddy for the next four years or less'.

Yugi giggled lightly before he turned to his suitcase and pulled it to the spare bed 'I hope you don't mind I pulled this one closer to the bed' Joey said as he sat back on his own bed.

'That's fine, I don't mind' Yugi grunted as he managed to tip his suitcase on the side and forced it under his bed 'There'.

'So what are you doing then?' Joey asked as he leaned against the wall by his bed 'Modelling?'

'Eh? N-No' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'Business studies…'

'Business studies? You don't look like the type who wants to work in an office' Joey commented with a chuckle.

'Mmm…' Yugi nodded in agreement and rubbed his neck 'W-Well I'm doing it so I can help my grandfather out…uhh…he runs a game shop…so if I'm…a little more educated in what I'm doing, then I can help out more…so yeah…'

'Well good luck to that' Joey chuckled as he sighed again 'I'm starting to miss home now…'

'Likewise. So what are you studying Joey?'

'Oh sports. A favourite of mine I guess' Joey chuckled with a grin as he rubbed his arm 'So prepare for me to be doing weird push ups and what not'.

'That'll be fine. Just as long as you don't pull me into it' Yugi joked.

'Don't worry I won't' Joey chuckled and turned back to the TV as the news ended.

* * *

><p>The next morning Joey woke up early slightly warm by the summer weather, he gave a groan and opened his eyes before looking around his room lightly, remembering he was at college and not at home anymore. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out before checking the time, it was six in the morning and he had a few hours before his class began.<p>

With another small stretch of his body Joey slipped out of his bed and quietly walked into the bathroom so he didn't disturb Yugi, he washed his face to wake him up some more before opening his suitcase out; he took out one of his old shirts and his shorts as well as some clean white sneakers to wear, he tied the lace up on his shoes before turning to the door and leaving Yugi to sleep some more.

Joey went jogging around the early and partially quiet campus finding the important buildings and occasionally meeting groups of early girls that he ogled at as he went past them, soon Joey had light sweat over his forehead and he began slowing down as he spotted a drinking fountain, he jogged over to it and started to drink the cool water as it hit into his mouth.

'I dunno, I think we should think about moving onto another college gov' The tanned blonde commented as he glanced over to a few giggling girls as they sat at benches 'It's getting quite boring here'.

'Marik stop calling him gov' The white haired male hissed 'You sound like a bloody cockney!'

'Aww hush Bakura' Marik pinched Bakura's cheek and pulled at it lightly 'You're going to get hot in this weather and then you'll get mad again'.

Bakura only gave a growl as Marik played with his cheeks teasingly; the other male rolled his eyes and looked around through the darkened sunglasses sitting over his eyes. He was shorter than the other two males but was still similar to them; he had muscles that were visible on his arms and had deep crimson eyes he hid behind the sunglasses. He looked around some more before spotting Joey at the drinking fountain, his eyes locked on the blonde and watched him some more before patting Marik's arm gaining his attention.

'Marik, who's that?' He asked nodding towards the male.

Marik looked over to Joey before shrugging his shoulders 'Beats me gov. He must be a freshman or something'.

'He's quite…' His lips turned upwards into a smirk 'Fit'.

'I dunno…I find blondes try too much to impress other people' Marik commented with his hands on his hips.

'Oh so like you then' Bakura retorted getting a small glare from Marik.

'I…want to meet him' He then turned to the blonde 'Think you can find out his name and such?'

'You asking me to hack?' A smirk went across his lips 'It'll be my pleasure gov'.

Bakura only sighed and turned to walk off 'Come on let's get something to eat, I'm starving'.

'Yeah come on gov; let's see if they have any pizzas or something for us'.

'Mmm…okay Marik' The male turned to his friend before walking away, glancing back briefly long enough to see Joey jog away from the fountain, a small smile went across his mouth as he watched Joey move away before catching with his two friends.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Who was that masked man! If…you consider sunglasses as masks…

Yes it seems term has started and Joey is already in danger…or is he? That is the question to be…

Review if you like!


	2. Yami Aten

Urgh…naming…

Why do you let me do it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Yami Aten<p>

Joey hummed lightly to himself as he skimmed through a few of the books he had been given on his first day, his bag was slung over one shoulder as he walked through the crowds of students to his class, he sighed as he held the books out and observed the thickness of the item which only made him frown at the sight.

'Man…I didn't think there would be this much studying' Joey mumbled with a depressive sigh 'It ain't much of my strong point…I just hope there isn't too much of it'.

Joey then looked up as he passed a blonde woman who had caught Joey's stare, she gave him a small smile as they passed which caught most of Joey's attention as he instead watched her walk away, ending up tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground with a thud as his books laid out across the path. A few people laughed at Joey's clumsiness making Joey scowl and mutter a few curse words under his breath as he collected his books up again, he looked up as a male picked up a book near him, he idly glanced at the cover before turning to Joey and holding it out to him.

'This is yours isn't it?' He questioned.

Joey stood up and stared back at the black shield that covered the males eyes 'Uhh…yeah thanks' Joey took the book off him and shifted the collection under his arm.

'You're Joey Wheeler aren't you?' He smiled slightly 'You're a freshman right?'

'Uhh…yeah…how did you-?'

'I know everything in this college' He took off his sunglasses and held them idly in his hands so his deep crimson eyes met with Joey's eyes 'I'm Yami Aten'.

Joey shook his head 'Doesn't ring a bell'.

Yami gave a light chuckle 'A first for everything then. I'm very popular for a Junior year, I'm sure after a few weeks you would hear my name sooner or later'.

'Right…' Joey then looked down to his chest seeing a necklace of what looked like a gold upside down pyramid 'Cool pendant'.

Yami chuckled and reached down to hold it 'Thank you; it is a very important item to me'.

'Eh really? Looks like something you can buy out of a fake shop'.

Yami gave another chuckle as he set it back against his chest again 'It's an important club status symbol for me' Yami explained 'And it is not fake'.

'Club? What club?' Joey queried.

'Well my club of course' Yami smiled lightly as Joey raised his brow 'I saw you jogging yesterday…something you do a lot?'

'Well it's a good way to wake your body up' Joey shrugged his shoulders lightly 'Nothing like getting the blood moving for the day'.

'Quite…I know you have a lot of talents Joey'.

'If you consider jogging a talent' Joey muttered making Yami smirk.

'And I'm glad I ran into you today…see I want you to join my club'.

Joey gave a confused look 'Seriously? Why?'

'I only allow a select few to join my club…the best, brightest, and fittest people to join. And you fall into those categories…so what do you say?'

'Wait…is it those type of clubs that have weird candles, dress up in black and worship the devil stuff?'

Yami only shrugged his shoulders 'Something like that'.

Joey shook his head 'Sorry, I'm gonna have to refuse then. I don't like to get mixed up in that sort of stuff'.

'Okay Joey…if you ever reconsider I won't be too far to find'.

'Sure' Joey walked past Yami looking back at the male as he slipped his sunglasses on before walking on "What a weirdo" He thought to himself before carrying on to his lesson.

* * *

><p>When break rang out over the college Yugi found a bench in the middle of the grass to occupy, putting his bag filled with books, papers and other such stuff he dug out his lunch and began eating as he looked around at the other people who were walking and relaxing during their break. Joey spotted his roommate and gave a small smile; he walked over to him and took his bag off before sitting down next to him.<p>

'Man what a day' He commented before turning to Yugi 'How about you Yug?'

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the nickname but picked up a spare sandwich he had bought 'It was alright' He answered passing it to Joey 'Here, got this for you…I don't know if you like it but…'

'Nah this is good, thanks Yugi you're a life saver'.

Yugi smiled some more as he watched Joey take his sandwich out of his container and bite into it 'Mmm…really good stuff' Joey then turned to Yugi 'By the way, have you heard of a guy called Yami Aten?'

'Who hasn't?' Yugi retorted with a light chuckle.

'Err…me' Joey answered before biting into his sandwich some more 'Well how do you know him?'

'I don't' Yugi answered and sighed 'While I took the tour around here, the girl who showed me around told me about him'.

'And what did she say?'

'That he was the most handsome, smartest and mysterious guy. Apparently he's this college's heartthrob' Yugi then leaned closer 'And not just towards the girls'.

'I see…isn't he in a club or something?'

'Mmm' Yugi nodded his head and looked up at Joey 'His own club; Red knights'.

'Red knights? Seriously? Is that what it's called?' Joey questioned trying to keep his sniggers behind his lips.

'That's what it is…but no one knows what they actually do as it's very difficult to join up…as far as I know it only has three members, Marik Ishtar, Bakura Okamoto and of course Yami Aten'.

'Huh…I see…'

Yugi looked up at Joey with a confused look 'Why all the questions?'

'Hmm…Yami just asked me to join his club is all' Joey answered rather calmly.

'Eh? He did? Amazing! What did you say?'

'I told him no' Joey answered.

'An…equally amazing refusal…' Yugi mumbled 'Why'd you say that?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Not my type of club. Not into that weirdo stuff, besides' Joey turned and ruffled Yugi's hair playfully 'I wouldn't have time for my friends right?'

Yugi felt his cheeks bright up but smiled lightly 'R-Really? That's the best…'

Joey chuckled then looked up as he heard some other boys laughing, he frowned as sat underneath the tree was the blonde he had gazed at earlier only this time she was being hounded by four burly looking men who seemed to be keeping her pinned to her spot, her expression was obvious she didn't want to be sat near them.

'Hey, what's going on there?' Joey asked nodding to the commotion.

Yugi turned and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…probably Seniors…'

'Right…' Joey then stood up and started to walk in their direction.

Yugi watched him walk towards them before realising what he was planning to do, a squeak left his throat as he quickly scrambled out of his seat and followed the blonde who marched over to the group. Yugi managed to catch up with Joey but seeing the larger males he cowered behind him, knowing he would be useless in a fight situation as he was too small to fight them off.

'What's going on here?' Joey demanded catching the others attention as they glared up at him.

'None of your business freshman' They growled and waited for Joey to leave.

Joey then turned to the woman 'You okay?'

'I've told them no about four times' She answered with a roll of her eyes.

'I think the lady has spoken' Joey hinted to the men.

They stood up from their perches and surrounded Joey with their arms crossed over their chests 'You want to take this further blondie?'

'Go ahead, I can take you all on and beat you' Joey threatened back.

They gave him sneers before shoving past him 'We ain't done with you yet'.

'Yeah whatever' Joey mumbled and watched them sulk away before turning to the female as she picked her bag up and stood 'Are you alright?'

'Trust me if they were going to do anything to me I would've hit them in the jewels' She reassured but smiled at the two males 'But I suppose I should thank you, my two knights in shining armour'.

The two males blushed heavily and began to chuckle nervously at the compliment they received 'I'm Mai Valentine' She introduced before turning to Joey 'How are you? After that fall?'

'Oh…err…j-just fine' Joey reassured feeling embarrassed that she had to bring that up 'Umm…I-I'm Joey Wheeler'.

'A-And I'm Yugi Mutou the nobody' He joked quietly.

Mai gave a quiet chuckle 'Well thank you two anyway, I thought for a minute you was just coming over to join in'.

Joey gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head 'No, no. I would never fall to their levels'.

Mai smiled then hummed and grinned more 'I have an idea' Both boys leaned closer to listen as she put her hands on her hips 'My friend got invited to one of those Red knight parties they hold, she doesn't want to go but…I would like to go but only if someone was with me…what do you say?'

'I don't know…they're kinda weird…' Yugi mumbled looking up to wait for Joey's answer.

'Well Joey?' Mai questioned with a small smirk playing 'Not the party type hmm?'

'Eh? Of course I am!' Joey protested with a small smile 'I like to have fun now and then' He glanced down at Yugi who still held doubt in his face 'Let's settle it this way, if it's a good party we'll have fun if it's not we'll go elsewhere to have fun'.

'Now that I like'.

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Sure…sounds like fun'.

'Alright, the party is at Saturday this weekend at nine o'clock, think you can remember that?'

'No sweat'.

Mai gave a smile and held each of their cheeks before placing a single kiss on the skin, both the boys blushed to a bright red colour and touched their now sacred cheeks with smiles on their faces 'I best be off, I promised I'd meet my friends' She blew them a kiss before turning to walk off 'Bye boys'.

'B-Bye' They both stuttered and watched Mai flick her hair back and walk off; once she was gone they both turned to each other to check their flushed faces.

'Y-You don't have to go if it's not your thing Yug…' Joey reassured.

'N-No it's okay…' Yugi mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

'Right…' Joey cleared his throat and held his hand out to Yugi 'Well…may the best man win'.

'Mmm…' Yugi agreed and shook Joey's hand.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Typical boys.

Typical boys to look towards the woman when the clear homo man is advertising! Just typical…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Welcome

Why do you suspect the party?

I mean, it could be a nice, happy party with the hottest guy on campus who has a clear interest in our protagonist. Where's the suspicion in that?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Welcome<p>

It was clear Yugi and Joey were impatient for the party to arrive on the weekend, though unlike the other guests they had met who were going to the party it wasn't because of the exclusive Red knights, more like their date they had to share and how to woo her.

Joey was in the bathroom trying to flatten his hair with little success, he growled as he tugged on the loose strands of hair and pushed down the lumps, but his messy hair style persisted to come back so he had to make do with what he had. He then sighed and drenched his face with water before turning the taps off, grabbing the nearest towel to dry his face off.

'You going shirtless Joey?' Yugi joked making Joey look back at him.

'And you're going like that?' Joey retorted noting to Yugi's rather formal white dress shirt and the scruffy blue jeans he wore.

Yugi gave an embarrassed look as he rubbed his arm 'I-I've never been to a party before…I don't know how to dress…'

'Well you look alright I guess' Joey walked past Yugi to pick up a red sleeveless shirt and slipped over his muscled chest, he straightened it before glancing to Yugi 'What do you think? Overdressed or underdressed?'

'Uhh…neither?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'You look fine to me so…its fine I guess'.

'Right' Joey then exhaled heavily 'Ah man…I'm so nervous…'

'Me too…a-about Mai right?'

'Yeah'.

'J-Just making sure…'

Joey then sucked in a deep breath before opening their door 'Well we can't make Mai wait, let's get going and make this a night to remember'.

'Sure thing Joey' Yugi agreed and followed his friend out into the night path.

Lights hanging off the building lit up their path through the grass patches and corridors to their classrooms, they looked around eagerly before spotting Mai leaning against the wall waiting for the boys to meet up with her, as they approached neither of them could stop the red glow on their faces at the sight of the woman. She wore a white boob tube underneath a sleeveless lilac jacket which stopped half way down her chest, a tight matching skirt stretched over half of her thighs while long high heel boots wrapped around her legs, the two boys couldn't stop drooling over the bare flesh Mai offered to them.

'Hello boys' She greeted snapping them out of their fixation, she walked over to them before linking arms with them 'Ready to go?'

'Y-Yeah let's go' Joey gave a shy smile towards the woman before the group walked off into the darkness 'Say where are they holding the party?' Joey questioned curiously 'I mean…they can't have that big of a room…compared to ours…'

'They own a whole block to themselves' Mai sighed distantly 'Kinda disappointing really…three people to all those rooms'.

'Wait? How did they get a whole block to themselves? The selfish bastards'.

'They're very rich Joey' Yugi explained leaning slightly to see his friend 'Well Yami is, extremely rich'.

'Eh?' Joey looked off with a sad sigh "If I were rich I wouldn't need to be in this place…some are lucky I suppose".

* * *

><p>The group soon reached the dormitories with the loudest music blearing out of the windows and doors, lights inside were dim but allowed sight into the dorm that they could tell the dancing people were enjoying the party. They crept along to the front door peeking in through the window to examine the party in more detail before they spotted the guard; the tall tanned male stood set in his position, his muscular arms crossed over his chest with his piercing eyes taking in everything he saw, Marik took his job as bouncer very seriously.<p>

The teens looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before approaching cautiously, Marik turned his head slowly to them causing a shiver to go down Joey's spine.

'Invitation?' He uttered.

'Uhh…yeah' Mai dug around in her pocket before fishing the paper out and passing it to the male.

He took the letter out of her hands and quickly read over it before scowling at them, a dread of rejection went over them but then Marik grinned before stepping back 'Enjoy the party'.

'Uhh…sure'.

The teens didn't waste any time in sidling past Marik and leaving him at his post, they walked through the archway and were hit in the face with the loud music and laughs of the people dancing. The old style of the dorm was covered with confetti and lights that made the party more special and which everyone enjoyed, one side of the room was a small bar which Joey grimaced at seeing the white haired male serve drinks to the attendants, most of the people stood in the middle of the room dancing while a few couples and groups had moved to the corners and sides to have private conversations. It didn't take Joey too long to spot Yami himself; he leaned against the wall looking quite casual as he flirted with a group of girls, his dark gothic attire only attracted the girls more to his bad boy aura.

Yami talked a little more before his eyes moved towards Joey making the blonde tense slightly, he knew they had just walked in but over the loud music and large crowd he didn't think he would be easy to spot, Yami only smiled lightly as he listened to the girls talking keeping his eyes on Joey.

'Looks fun enough for me' Mai looked up at Joey and nudged him slightly 'Right Joey?'

'Uhh…sure…'

She raised her brow and followed Joey's train of gaze 'Why you looking at Yami Aten?'

'N-No reason' Joey managed to peel himself away 'Just looking…'

'Well…he's looking at you' Mai whispered nodding to Yami's everlasting gaze.

'Y-Yeah…' Joey bit his lip before holding Mai's hand 'Hey Mai, you want to dance?'

'Do I ever!'

'Okay' Joey tugged Mai along before glancing back to Yugi 'Come on Yug, you too'.

'A-Ah sure Joey' Yugi slipped past the other guests to keep up with his friends who already moved to the middle of the floor.

Yami watched them with amusement before turning back to his shinning fan group and tending to their needs.

* * *

><p>Joey couldn't help that no matter what he did during the party he felt he was always being watched by Yami Aten; quick glances from the corners of his eyes confirmed his suspicion of that, Yami was often spotted watching Joey amongst the crowd, even when it looked like Joey was hidden against the other party attendants their eyes always met.<p>

Joey then turned back as Mai yelped and clung onto Joey, the blonde burned crimson but held Mai steady 'Are you alright Mai?'

'Can you believe it?' She reached down and took off one of her boots, the hell of it snapped in half 'I only bought these two weeks ago!'

'It'll be fine Mai. Are you hurt?'

Mai looked back at her ankle 'No…just a little trip'.

'Well…sit down at least' Joey helped Mai skip over to a spare chair she could sit down in, she cursed more at her broken boot which made Yugi confused 'You sure you're okay Mai? Didn't twist your ankle or anything?'

'No…but…' She then smiled and turned to Joey 'I would enjoy a drink…maybe you can get me some wine Joey?'

'Well…'

'Please? I have broken my boot'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Okay. Anything specific?'

'White please'.

'Right' Joey then patted Yugi's shoulder 'I'm leaving Mai in your capable hands Yug. You want anything?'

'No thanks' Yugi then sat down next to Mai 'Hey Mai, I know how to fix your heel'.

'You do?'

'Yep' Yugi then took Mai's boot to explain his homemade way of fixing.

Joey left them on their own as he made his way to the bar, the small table set up in front of the rather lush looking cabinet gained many attention but not to Joey after he saw the effects it had towards his father, bottles of many different kinds of wine and beer sat on the shelves waiting for people to drink them. The person managing the alcohol had to be Yami's other henchman Bakura; he was wearing a black waist coat with a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, his white hair was brushed behind his back and a small black bow tie was around his collar, he was dressed as a proper bartender. He noticed Joey's apprehensive approach and raised his brow as he waited for Joey to speak; he looked along the shelves to make sure they had what Mai desired.

'Uhh…white wine' Joey ordered.

'Sure' Bakura mumbled and turned to the cabinet to take out a glass and a wine bottle, Joey watched as he filled the glass up with a small impatient look.

'Didn't think students were allowed to drink…' Joey mumbled under his breath so no one else heard.

'They aren't but we have special clearance'.

Joey couldn't help but shiver at the voice and turned to see Yami standing by his side, his adoring group of fans looking somewhat dismal he left their presence to stand next to Joey.

'Oh…right…' Joey mumbled and looked back when Bakura sat the glass in front of Joey.

'Bakura, I think the lovely Miss. Valentine wants that' Yami gave a small nod in their direction 'Why don't you pass it to her'.

'Sure thing' Bakura picked the glass up and walked through the crowd to them.

'I could've done that you know' Joey grumbled, sore about not being with Mai to give her her drink.

'I know…but I wanted to talk with you for a bit' Yami rested against the table lightly as he smiled up at Joey 'So…how are you liking the party?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders as he looked around idly 'Kinda…grand for a party in it?'

'I take it you've never thrown a party in your life' Joey couldn't help but nod slowly out of agreement, too embarrassed to have any type of party at his house 'When you throw a party Joey you do so with the intention of making people happy and impressed' Yami then leant closer 'The bigger the party, the better they'll be happy and impressed no?'

'I guess…doesn't really woo me over'.

Yami chuckled and looked up as Bakura walked back to the bar 'Bakura, serve our friend a drink here'.

'Uhh no I don't drink' Joey pointed out looking between the two.

'Come now Joey, one drink won't kill you…try one. For me?'

Joey hummed as he chewed his lip, giving a shrug of his shoulders again 'Okay, one drink and that's it'.

'Good boy' Yami gave Bakura a smirk which he returned with his own wicked smirk 'I think Joey here should try a Blooded twist'.

Bakura seemed to shudder out of excitement—or perhaps there was an inside joke that Joey didn't get 'Rightio'.

'Blooded twist?' Joey repeated looking to Yami with a questionable look.

'It's a drink' Yami explained vaguely.

'I know I don't drink…but I've never heard of a drink like that…'

'That's because I made it' Yami proudly put his hands on his hips 'When you have enough time like me, you can experiment as much as you like'.

'Right…' Joey turned back when there was a small tap to see his drink served. The cool clear glass let Joey see into the thick blood red liquid that swam around, a few ice cubes were glued on the surface unable to sink to the bottom. Joey examined it from every side and angle before pulling it closer, a small grimace coming to his face as he watched it ripple slowly as if it were jelly.

'Is this drinkable?' Joey queried as he held it up to look through the bottom.

'Of course. If it wasn't, I wouldn't let you drink it' Yami smiled as he watched Joey's curiosity take it in 'Go on…drink it'.

Joey gave an unsure look but with closed eyes he quickly drank down a quarter of the liquid, once it was inside his mouth the thick gloop that was in his glass turned to a rushing spring of taste. Despite the heavy taste of alcohol in it there was also a sense of fruits most likely from flavouring, and a chill accompanied it from the ice cubes that floated on the top. Joey gave a small gasp and licked his lips that had a few drops running down it, Yami and Bakura watching eagerly for Joey's verdict.

'That's…pretty tasty' Joey took another sip from it again.

'I knew you'd like it' Yami then stood up fully and touched Joey's shoulder 'Joey…would you come with me? I want to show you something. And bring your drink with you'.

'Uhh…sure' Joey took another mouthful of liquid before standing up and following Yami away from the party.

Yugi didn't fail to notice his friend leaving with Yami, he bit his lip before turning to Mai who was enjoying her drink as well 'Say…where do you think Joey's going?'

Mai briefly glanced to them before they disappeared and shrugged her shoulders 'I dunno…probably to see Aten's hair shampoo'.

She gave a chuckle making Yugi smile lightly, but still his concern nestled deep within him as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

><p>Yami's tour around the dorm seemed long, stretched even as Joey trudged after him and tried to find meaning in such a pointless task, all the while the drink lowering to the bottom and Joey's sense of balance depleting. Yami looked into Joey's glass quickly while he wasn't looking before patting his shoulder, the blonde wearily turned to him, unaware of his drunken state.<p>

'This leads to the roof' Yami nodded to a flight of stairs before helping Joey climb up them 'It's flat which I like very much'.

'Hmm…flat…' Joey hummed as he reached the stone roof.

Yami smiled as he watched the teen peer into the dark night 'I get a good view from up here…I can see what everyone is doing and who they are…like my own little hideout'.

'Heh. You mean like a pervert!' Joey placed the glass against his lips but frowned when the liquid had run dry 'Oh…'

Yami quickly held Joey's shoulders as he started to tip 'My, my Joey. You drank all of it. Was it that good?' Joey only gave a groan as an answer making Yami chuckle 'Though…I guess first timers shouldn't drink something that strong…it can get them heavily drunk rather quickly'.

'What…?' Joey then smirked back at Yami 'Oh you planned this didn't you?'

'Was it that obvious?' Yami lead Joey over to a bench before sitting him down, Joey gave a long sigh as his eyes fluttered close and his head tipped back 'Actually Joey…I did want to talk to you'.

'Mmm yeah?' Joey mumbled and turned his head to weakly watch Yami.

'Yes…I want you to reconsider about your refusal. To my club remember? I think you'll prove to be…an interesting addition. What do you say?'

'You're not going to quit are ya?' Joey laughed as he forced himself to lean on his legs instead 'Mm'kay…what do I have to do? Where's the signature?'

Yami smiled 'I'm glad you see it my way…you don't need to sign anything Joey' Yami slid closer to the drunk blonde 'I just need a bit of your blood'.

Joey looked up at him, even drunk he knew what was wrong with the last statement 'A bit of my blood? Ah hell no! You…you creeps can kiss me goodbye!'

Yami only smirked before holding Joey's chin and driving his teeth into Joey's neck; his eyes widened at the sensation of Yami's mouth against his neck and tried to sluggishly push him off, at first it was a difficult attempt but Yami soon eased up and let go of Joey, allowing him to push the male to the other end of the bench.

Panting and glaring Joey rubbed against his neck feeling a light trickle of blood, Yami was also panting and licked his lips to gather up to blood that had touched his lips instead of going into his mouth, neither one of them speaking for a few moments until they caught their breath back.

'The…The hell was that?' Joey hissed as he rubbed his neck more 'What did you do?'

'Nothing Joey' Yami stood up from the bench before turning to him 'After all, you're drunk'.

Joey continued to glare at him until he felt his eyes flutter shut again, a groan left his throat as his body began to shut down into a tired state. Yami smiled as he watched Joey shrink against the bench before gently helping him tip to one side so he laid across it, he watched Joey fall asleep completely until he was sure Joey wouldn't wake up again, he brushed the teens hair back before leaning close.

'Sweet dreams' He whispered before standing up and walking back down the stairs, returning to his party he had left behind.

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

If you didn't see that coming then…then…shame on you!

But what did Yami do to Joey? Dead? Alive?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Pet

You should never trust these author notes I write.

You know that about sixty per cent of the time I'm lying anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Pet<p>

Joey awoke the next morning with a groan, a heavy ache to his body and a foul taste in his mouth; he never imagined how bad hangovers could be until that point. Joey's dark eyes opened up and looked around at the bright early morning he was presented with, he still laid over the bench on top of the roof from Yami's party.

Another groan emitted from the teen as he sat up, remembering how heavily drunk he became at Yami's command—he felt rather foolish in trusting him so easily—Joey rubbed around his neck with a frown before examining his hand. There was no blood and no obvious scar that he could feel, he wasn't sure what had happened last night but he was happy to forget it along with his hangover.

Picking himself up Joey stood on shaky legs before climbing down the stairs to the dorm, he looked around as he wondered where everyone was but didn't dwell on it as he continued to walk out and head back to his own dorm, unaware that he was being watched.

Joey reached the safety of his dorm with a groan as his stomach started to swirl and his headache pounded more than it did when he woke up, he just hoped that Yugi at least had some paracetamol, he wasn't sure if he could make it to the nurses office to get any pills. He opened the door barely managing to stop in time as Yugi walked dangerously close to the door, the two stared in silence for a few moments before Yugi cleared his throat.

'Good morning' Yugi greeted quietly and returned to his bag.

'Mmm…morning' Joey mumbled and held his stomach 'Hey Yug…do you have anything I could take?'

'Try the bathroom…' Yugi watched his friend move to the bathroom and quickly find what he needed 'Where were you last night then?'

'I…think I must've passed out' Joey admitted before swallowing one pill 'At Aten's place…I just hope I didn't cause any problems…were you and Mai alright?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Mai seemed…preoccupied last night to dance so we had tea…and went our ways…nothing really special unlike yours'.

'Hmm? You think getting drunk is special?' Joey groaned as he saw his sad state in the mirror and tried splashing it with water to waken it up "Like I'll ever trust that Aten again…god I'm stupid".

'I dunno…I figured that being taken aside by Yami Aten was quite a feat'.

Joey then frowned as he dried his face off and came back to the room, turning to Yugi 'You okay Yug? You seem kinda…down'.

'Fine. Just fine' Yugi picked up his bag and hurried to the door 'I have something to do see you later Joey'.

Joey watched as Yugi shut the door behind him and thought to himself for a few moments 'Huh…he must've been embarrassed with Mai' Joey gave a small smirk before changing out of his clothes into something more comfortable for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Joey slung his bag over his shoulder and rubbed his head as he walked through the corridors, it wasn't useful for the hangover to stay around as he headed to lessons, but he could only blame himself for getting drunk last night. He walked through the corridors and reached his room but stopped, his back tensed lightly and he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched, he stepped back to let his other class mates go inside while he looked around.<p>

It didn't take him too long to spot his watchers; down at the end of the corridor standing together was Marik and Bakura, they didn't attempt to conceal themselves or avert their gaze from Joey when he spotted them, and yet that made them somewhat more terrifying. He bit his lip before slipping inside his class, knowing that they would have to leave him alone to go to their own lessons.

The duration of Joey's class was long and torturous, he barely focused on what his teacher was saying and watched the door like a hawk, expecting Marik and Bakura to burst in and drag him out to his untimely doom. Though why they would didn't make sense, and Joey was sure that he hardly spoke to Bakura or Marik during the party last night, so he couldn't have offended them. Yami however he wasn't sure.

Soon the bell rang and Joey swallowed thickly as everyone evacuated quickly for lunch, he scooped up his bag telling himself they couldn't possibly be waiting for him and that his hangover was making him paranoid, but as soon as he stepped out his back tensed and Marik and Bakura were there waiting. Joey bit his lip before turning to walk away, hoping that they wouldn't follow him, but as he looked over his shoulder the two began moving in his direction.

A rush of panic came over him and with the last remains of his hangover still clinging on he couldn't think straight, he turned to walk inside the building and hoped to lose them within the large crowd of students flooding out. Joey climbed the stairs to the upper level before looking around at the doors, he chose to go into the library where only a few students studied and it was peaceful and quiet, Joey panted as he weaved through the tall bookcases before stopping and catching his breath back.

Then a hand went over Joey's mouth making him muffle underneath it as he looked between Marik's and Bakura's smirking faces, a shiver ran down his back as he felt afraid for just being in their presence.

'For someone who should have the hangover of the year' Marik smirk broadened sensing Joey's fear 'You're awfully quick on your feet…you aren't scared by any chance are you?'

Joey gave a small shake which made Bakura chuckle quietly 'Aww, scared little pup ain't he?'

'I like them like that. Makes it more…fun' Marik then tapped his finger against Joey's cheek 'Listen up gov wants to give you a message'.

Joey then turned curious before realising they were talking about Yami 'He wants to see you, today after lessons is over. At his dorm and don't think about skipping…he'll sniff you out'.

Marik then let go of Joey giving him a last wave before walking off with Bakura by his side, Joey bit his lip and hugged himself lightly as he thought over the proposition he got. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice, but after the last night whatever Yami did to him it didn't brighten his view on their meeting, he just hoped that it was some large joke he was going to be filled in with.

* * *

><p>Joey stood outside the dorm building after lessons was over, he rubbed his arm as he debated about going inside or not, but he had got this far and he was surely not going to let someone smaller than him creep him out.<p>

Joey finally sucked a deep breath and let go of himself before marching in, but once again he was greeted with silence and emptiness. Joey looked around suspiciously making sure no one was hiding in any corners or behind the doors before walking in some more, keeping his eyes and ears open for anyone.

'Hello?' Joey called out 'Anyone here?'

Joey then came to the room where the party had once been, he peeked inside it before backing away 'Whoa!'

Yami sat in a chair wearing a more sinister type of black attire then the clothes he wore at the party—a matching cape included—Bakura was knelt by Yami's side draping over his lap while Marik stood by his other side and leaned on the chair for support. The dark and ominous room was lit up by the many pale melting candles that were scattered around the room, curtains pulled across the windows blocking any natural light passing through.

'Welcome Joseph…to my dark room of madness' Yami greeted with a dark grin.

'Wh-What? What are you on about?'

Yami then let out a laugh as he patted the others arms making them peel away and get up 'Oh you can smell the sweat from here' Yami teased.

Joey gave the male a scowl and rub the back of his neck feeling his hairs stick up and indeed small drops of sweat run down his skin, Yami unclipped his cape and stood up as well, folding the clothing over his arm.

'Alright you two, I want to speak with him alone'.

'Sure thing gov' Marik and Bakura walked past Joey before giving him a small shove so he stumbled inside the room 'Try not to have too much fun'.

Joey watched the two disappear before facing Yami again, though he figured that Yami was only teasing and tormenting him for fun, he still found himself unsure of the smaller males' actions and motives. So much for not being scared.

'No need to be frightened' Yami reassured dropping the cape to the chair and moving to a collection of candles 'I only tease'.

'I'm not scared!' Joey protested before cringing as Yami put out one of the small flames by squeezing it with his finger and thumb.

'Of course not' Yami gave a smirk as he moved onto the next candle, putting them out one by one 'You're the big tough guy aren't you? Hmm…you aren't so tough after getting drunk though are you?'

Joey gave a small growl as Yami sidled round to the next batch of candles to put them out 'By the way, that wasn't cool. And I take back anything I might've said last night!'

'Oh well that's a shame' Yami turned to Joey with a smirk 'Since you were so willing to join the club'.

'Well I quit'.

'You can't quit. You can't leave for this is a…special club'.

'What? What are you talking about?' Joey bit his lip and rubbed over his neck feeling it prick lightly.

'You can't pretend that you didn't think last night was odd can you?' Yami moved closer to Joey making sure that despite their small height difference he was the one backing Joey to the wall 'That I want you…only you…and no one else'.

'Uhh…' Joey stopped when he touched the wall and bit his lip 'What are you saying?'

Yami gave a chuckle 'I'm not saying…' He then reached up to lean close to Joey's ear, whispering 'I'm telling you'.

Joey gave a shiver at the breath against his ear and reached out to shove Yami off him but the male was one step ahead of him, Yami grabbed Joey's wrists and pinned them to the wall tightly so Joey was stuck against the wall, no matter how much the blonde tried to force his hands free Yami's formidable grip. Yami gave a small smirk at Joey's attempt to struggle, watching him for a few moments before continuing.

'Now you'll listen and I'll advise you to listen carefully' Yami warned lowly as Joey persisted to wriggle his way out 'You are now my pet'.

Joey stared wildly at Yami, confused about the statement—though more fearing by what Yami meant by the term 'W-What? P-Pet? What do you mean by that?'

'You know what a pet is right?' Yami asked teasingly 'Where you keep an animal in your home and presence for your comfort…humans make the best type of pets don't you think? You can teach them all sorts of tricks'.

Joey leaned away from Yami making him smirk even more 'T-That's just…creepy…wh-what the hell man?'

'Hmm…it seems that you're either too terrified to piece it together, or I've gravely mistaken your intelligence' Joey gave a frown only encouraging Yami's smirk further 'We're holding another party soon…a new batch of people to check out…why don't you stop by?'

'As if' Joey snorted.

Yami chuckled again 'Joey you seem to be missing the point here' Yami tightened his grip on Joey's wrists to a painful degree making the blonde bit back his lip as he tried to keep his wrists still 'I'm ordering you to come…besides, if you don't listen to me your curiosity will get the better of you' Yami then let go of Joey so he couldrub his wrists and glare up at the male 'This Friday at nine o'clock. I'll see you there'.

Joey watched as Yami gave him a last wave before walking out leaving the blonde to only scowl at the floor, he didn't want to go and he knew that if he did he'd only be encouraging Yami's somewhat sadistic side more. And yet, he knew that Yami had a point, his curiosity was bubbling for answers.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

More parties huzzah!

But the question is…will Joey go or not? And if he doesn't, what will be the consequences?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Something else

Party! Party! Party!

Yeah! Underwear party!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Something else<p>

Joey wasn't sure how it turned out like it did, but he hated Yami for being right. Joey pulled on his sleeveless shirt to slip over his head, giving a sigh as he mumbled about Yami's inconvenience about throwing another party and being mysterious. Yugi sat on his bed and watched Joey getting changed after being informed about Joey's invite, something he was quiet and didn't argue about.

'So…how long do you think you'll be this time?' Yugi questioned quietly.

'I dunno. I'll try and be quiet if it's that late' Joey gave a frown to the wall "Just get some answers from Yami, that won't take long—hopefully".

'Right…well…have a fun time I guess…'

'Yeah, I'll try to' Joey then turned to the door and gave Yugi a smile 'See you later Yug'.

Yugi watched his friend walk out and shut the door behind him, once he was alone Yugi gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for a few moments before getting up to finish some work he had.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise Joey that Marik let him in on sight, something about the way he watched the blonde walk around him made him dread the party. The loud music and the large group of people dancing reminded Joey of the last party, but this time he stood aside standing at the door and watching eagle eyed for Yami who was missing from the picture, whatever he was going to learn he didn't like it and was going to stay on alert at all times just to be safe.<p>

'Why aren't you enjoying the party like everyone else Joey?' Joey jumped at the voice but turned to see Yami standing by his side with a small smirk, clearly intending on jumping the teen.

'Because I don't trust you' Joey answered shifting away from Yami slightly 'You've got some explaining to do'.

'Hmm…I'm not so good with just words' Yami's eyes moved away from Joey and to the crowd where a girl was dancing and having a good time 'I like to explain things. See her there?'

Joey looked to the girl; she seemed to be a few years older than Joey yet somehow more immature then him, she was dancing wildly to the music with her long black hair whipping behind her by her movements.

'She's always coming to these parties…almost like we can't get rid of her' Yami chuckled with a smirk 'Hey! Rieko!'

The girl turned when she heard Yami's voice and much like a dog she came bounding over with a large grin on her face, her arms immediately wrapped around Yami's clinging tightly to him, Yami didn't seem to mind and smiled at the attachment.

'Hey Yami, great party as always' She flattered breathlessly.

'Of course…little tired?'

'A little' She then noticed Joey standing by them and examined him from top to bottom 'Who's this?'

'This is my friend Mr. Joey Wheeler. Joey this is Miss Rieko Nakasato'.

'Nice to meet you…' Joey greeted unsurely, trying to figure out what Yami was planning.

'Likewise'.

'Me and Joey were just talking about having some privacy' Yami gave a sly smile to the girl 'Would you like to come with?'

She gave a giggle and let go of Yami's arm to turn to the stairs and climb up them, Yami gave Joey a small gesture to follow before climbing up them as well, Joey bit his lip and debated about following but he wanted answers so apprehensively followed behind. Once they came to the first floor Joey spotted Rieko walking to one of the spare bedrooms Yami had pointed out in their small tour, and only when she reached it and started to take her jacket off did Joey realise what they were going to do, blushing to a mad red Joey started to back away but Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Don't be shy now Joey' Yami soothed teasingly as he pulled him along.

'I-I can't do this though!' Joey hissed trying to peel Yami's hand away.

'Nothing will happen, relax' Yami then pushed Joey inside the room and shut the door behind them so they were alone.

Joey stumbled back and looked to the bed where Rieko was sitting, her clothes discarded and she was laid out on the bed in her lacy black underwear only making Joey burn up more at the situation he had landed himself into.

'Joey's a little shy' Yami explained to the girl before pushing Joey back so he landed on the bed 'His first time'.

'Aww don't worry' Rieko slipped half of her body over Joey's stroking his red face with her fingertips 'I'll make sure it's a good first time'.

'N-No I-I-th-that is…I-I can't' Joey found himself stuttering as her hand left his face and fell dangerously low to his jeans.

Yami gave a small smirk before leaning closer to the girl and driving his teeth into her neck. Joey watched horrified as Yami seemed to drink her blood, loose bits of blood rolled down her neck as she sighed and weakened against the blondes' body, Joey wasn't sure what to say or even do and could only end up watching in disgust. Yami then let go of her with a small hum as she fell to the side and gave weak groans, she was still alive but Joey wasn't sure how much alive she was or how near death she was.

'She'll be fine' Yami reassured as he ran his thumb over his lips 'She'll think that the greatest thing has happened to her'.

Joey looked up at Yami pale as he was, his body shaking as he crawled back from Yami 'A-Are you a vampire?' Joey questioned in disbelief.

'No Joey, vampires belong in the movies and have fangs and a cape' Yami gave a small smile as he to climbed on the bed and crawled closer to Joey 'I'm something more real than that'.

Joey then lifted his leg to try and kick Yami away but he only ended up grabbing the blonde's leg, he pinned it and its pair to the bed before crawling closer and pinning Joey's arms to the bed instead, Joey panicked and tried to wriggle his way out of Yami's grasp with little success.

'You're afraid now aren't you?' Yami teased as Joey continued to squirm a little 'Even though there's no need to be' Yami leant closer and gently placed his lips against Joey's neck making him twitch at the contact 'I don't think I could ever hurt you Joey'.

Joey looked down to Yami before kicking him hard in the crotch, Yami seethed and immediately let go of Joey giving the blonde the chance to slip out from underneath Yami and run to the door, Joey ran down the corridor and was about to run down the stairs but Yami grabbed his arm and forced him back regardless of his struggling.

'You weren't planning on telling anyone were you?' Yami questioned.

'Hel-!'

Yami quickly put his hand over Joey's mouth and forced him against the wall 'I wouldn't do that Joey; no one would be able to hear you anyway. Now please, for the best interests in heart, do listen' Joey had no option but to listen so was watching Yami fearfully 'If you do tell anyone about this, the people in the party, your little friends, anyone, and it'll be death. And I'm sure much like every other person on this planet, you treasure your life, so please don't tell anyone'.

Joey gave a small nod too afraid to disagree and find out what the consequences are, Yami gave a small smile and slowly took his hand away from Joey's mouth 'Good…now some ground rules; you're my pet which basically means you're just like my servant, you've gotta do things for me give me blood-'

'I won't give you my blood!' Joey protested covering his neck with his hands.

'Fine. I'm sure Rieko will' Yami rolled his eyes lightly 'Me, Marik and Bakura are above you so you have to do what they say too, but nothing too extravagant like murdering someone or giving them free sex that belongs to me and only me' Joey raised his brow at the rule but said nothing about it 'And you have to do what I say, so if I want you to be here at a specific time and such, you have to be here, no excuses right?'

'Yeah…right…'

'And I assure you this isn't all a dream' Yami smirked before grabbing skin on Joey's arm and twisting it making him yelp 'There all real life. And don't take us lightly, I can give out quite the punishments, all good for you?'

'I'm guessing I haven't much choice in the saying do I?'

Yami shook his head 'But no need to worry. I'm sure you'll find us quite the fun group'.

'Yeah…'

Yami smirked 'And for my first order…' Yami reached up to whisper in Joey's ear making him flush up red.

'Wh-What? I am not doing that! That's perverted!' Joey protested trying to push Yami off him.

'You said you'd do anything I'd say pet, so you must'.

'I won't if it's things like that! Now let me go!'

Yami rolled his eyes before pressing on his neck making Joey sigh and fall onto him passed out, Yami gave a sigh before reaching down to pick Joey up in his arms—his weight came to a slight bother but nothing Yami couldn't handle—he then carried the blonde to one of the rooms before laying him out on the bed and walked out to continue with the party.

* * *

><p>Joey groaned as he started to wake up, a numbing feeling bounced off his neck making it feel fragile and ready to snap at any point, Joey rubbed his neck as he sat up and looked around the room suspiciously. He recognised it as one of Yami's rooms, and he was sure even in the dim light he was quite alone, but the silence of loud music and people partying only made him more anxious as he got up and opened the door.<p>

The corridor met him with the same silence, Joey chewed on his lip but walked out knowing that any minute he'd get jumped by Yami or his two bodyguards, he soon walked down the stairs hearing a few quiet voices. One he recognised as Yami's he figured he was talking to Bakura and Marik, he approached the room and peeked inside while he had the chance. Yami sat at the bar talking casually as he drank a small drink, Bakura was at the bar cleaning the glasses and putting away the alcohol while Marik was putting away the rest of the part décor. Yami then looked up and smirked when he spotted Joey hiding away by the door.

'Woken up Joey?' The blonde twitched when he realised he was caught 'How you feeling? Calmed down? Refreshed?'

Joey didn't answer making Yami chuckle 'Well, you can go if you wish'.

'Where's…the party?' Joey questioned quietly.

'It's over' Marik answered 'All the guests went home to sleep'.

'Oh Joey, I want you here tomorrow at…mmm…when do your classes finish?'

'Three'.

'Let's make it five then' Yami smiled as he sipped some more of his drink 'We haven't had much catching up time…I think we might like that'.

'Yeah…sure whatever' Joey mumbled as he walked to the door for his escape.

'Goodnight Joey' Yami called out.

'Don't let the vampires bite' Marik added gaining a laugh from all three.

Joey gave a shudder and picked up his pace; hoping so much that when he got in his bed it would be nothing but a dream.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Teasing blondes…so much fun.

But it seems Yami wants some "quality time" with Joey…I wonder why…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Learn

I think I'm going to enjoy writing Yami.

Mainly for one trait that makes it funny and cute at the same time. And also painful.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Learn<p>

Joey laid in bed when the next morning arose, Yugi had already fallen asleep by the time he came back the previous night so he didn't want to disturb him—that and he was sure that Yugi wouldn't believe him if he said Yami was a vampire—Joey gave a sigh and stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to come up with a logical explanation about what had happened.

He had heard about people believing themselves to be vampires who went around drinking blood and sleeping in coffins, but somehow he knew that it was more than a mental condition. Yet it seemed too elaborate to be a prank, and Joey wasn't sure what else it could be, Yami definitely wasn't foreign so it couldn't be linked with that nor did he hear of anything starting soon that would explain what he saw.

He gave a sigh and closed his eyes "Didn't he say he wanted to see me today?" Joey shuddered lightly and pulled his covers over his head "I don't want to go…he creeps me out…and I don't want to know what he's going to do with me…what am I saying? He's smaller and weaker than me; I'm not going to let myself get pushed around".

Joey sat up in his bed and stretched his arms in the air 'No way. Not in a million years will I let myself get told what to do by him'.

Yugi's eyes fluttered and yawned before he looked over to Joey seeing him get up and pull on some clothes on 'Joey…wh-what are you doing?' Yugi asked groggily.

'Starting the day' Joey answered with a smile turning to his friend 'Come on, it won't wait for us you know'.

Yugi gave a groan but slid out of his bed, he looked up at Joey and watched the blonde move around the room mumbling to himself to remember what he had to take with him, Yugi rubbed his messy hair before clearing his throat.

'How…was Yami's party last night?' Yugi bravely asked.

Joey stood still for a moment before laughing 'Full of himself I can say' Joey joked turning to the male 'I don't care if he was the last guy on earth, that guy is so full of himself' He walked over to Yugi and ruffled his hair with a chuckle 'And he's taking me away from my best friend. So stuff him I say'.

Yugi's eyes brightened and he ended up giggling under Joey's touch 'S-Stop it you're embarrassing me'.

'Alright, alright' Joey held his hands up and continued to get dressed as well with Yugi who seemed to perk up quickly, Joey didn't fail to notice it but thought nothing of it, after all he was happy and he couldn't complain about that.

Joey picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he joined Yugi at the door 'Finally, we get something practical done. How about you?'

'Boring as ever' Yugi replied as they walked out 'I'll see you at lunch right?'

'Yep' Joey gave him a small wave before walking off 'See you later Yug'.

'Bye Joey' Yugi gave a smile as he watched his friend walk off before going in his own direction to his class.

* * *

><p>Joey got himself changed after his lesson and walked out of the lockers with the others; he slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled when he spotted Yugi waiting for him so hurried to his friends' side.<p>

'Finished already Yug?' Joey asked as they started walking.

'Yeah we finished early' Yugi explained as he walked alongside his friend 'How was your practical? Sweaty enough for you?'

Joey laughed but nodded his head 'Just what a guy needs'.

Yugi gave a laugh before looking around as they heard another laugh 'I hope you aren't being serious about that Joey' Mai chuckled as she followed them from behind 'Being sweaty is the worst!'

'Oh Mai' Joey stopped for her and turned to face her 'I was…kidding'.

'I'll see you there Joey' Yugi gave them both smiles before leaving, seeing the delicate situation they were in and thought it best to leave his friend to it.

'I haven't seen you for a day or so' Mai commented smiling playfully 'You aren't avoiding me are you Joseph?'

'No, no. Just…had some stuff to do is all' Joey shrugged his shoulders lightly.

'So you're not busy today are you?'

'Uhh…well I still have some work I need to finish…'

'So do I' Mai brushed back some of her hair before leaning closer 'Maybe we could study together?'

'Uhh…today?'

'Today. Unless you're doing something else'.

'Well…' Joey rolled his eyes in thought before shaking his head 'No. No I'm not. After lessons at three?'

'Sounds good to me' She fluttered her eyes before walking away 'See you later Joseph'.

'Yeah…' Joey watched her walk away before smugly smiling and catching up with Yugi who was already sat at one of the tables.

Yugi looked up seeing Joey's proud and smug face, a small playful smile came to his own lips as he watched his blonde friend 'Someone's happy. What did Mai say?'

'She…wanted to study with me later' Joey answered with a shrug of his shoulders 'Nothing much'.

'Yeah right' Yugi nudged Joey's side teasingly 'You get to be alone with Mai, I think she'll have more than studying on her mind'.

Joey blushed lightly 'Y-You think so?' Joey bit his lip lightly to hide his smile 'Well…I dunno…'

Yugi giggled quietly and turned to his lunch 'I'll give you two some alone time then…just try not to screw it up'.

* * *

><p>Joey stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, humming a small tune he played with his hair and prodded his face making sure he looked presentable for Mai; he decided to agree with Yugi's words and use their time together as more of a date then studying. He made a quick go around in their dorm while Yugi was out, trying to do his best to make it look tidy enough for Mai, but soon there was a knock and there was only one person who it could be.<p>

Joey brushed his clothes one last time before going to the door and answering it, Mai stood waiting with her books and other such material in her hands, she smiled at Joey as he stood aside to let her walk in.

'You got one of the smaller dorms' Mai commented as she looked around 'I'm just surprised you kept it clean…'

'Oh that's mostly Yug's doing' Joey shut the door and rubbed the back of his head 'I mean…I do tidy…but in my own time…'

'So you're slow hmm?' Mai chuckled and placed her books on the bed.

'I…well…uhh…'

Mai chuckled lightly and patted Joey's cheek 'You're cute when you blush…' Joey gave a small smile at the touch before she pulled away and sat herself down 'Alright then, let's get this over and done with. I can't believe they give us more work, I thought it would be easy'.

Joey smiled before glancing at the clock idly seeing the minute hand go by, he didn't think about Yami and joined Mai with their studying.

Yami laid out on the sofa giving a small sigh as he looked to the clock, it was almost time for Joey to be arriving and at that thought Yami smiled and kicked his legs idly that hung over the arm of the sofa, he then sat up hearing the door open.

'Hey, me and Bakura are going now gov' Marik explained casually.

'Alright. I'll be fine on my own' Yami reassured and sat back.

Marik didn't fight off the smirk 'Try not to have too much fun with your boyfriend'.

'Clear off' Yami growled playfully.

Marik gave a chuckle but left Yami on his own to join with Bakura, Yami gave a sigh as he rested his head in his hand and kicked his legs idly again, glancing over to the clock to see the minute hand move slowly.

'I hate having to be patient' Yami grumbled and closed his eyes lightly.

Joey kept glancing between the clock and Mai barely concentrating on his own work, he had written a mere few sentences during the space of two hours and he knew how pathetic that looked, but how could he concentrate on college work when he had Mai sitting next to him? He couldn't stop watching her every movement; the way she brushed back her long hair behind her ear, the way she tapped her pen against her lips in thought, even the way she caught Joey staring in the corner of her eye and laughed lightly when he tried to focus back on work.

And yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask her out.

He couldn't consider himself normal for being nervous in the situation he had found himself in, he was alone, with the girl he liked with the perfect mood and somehow he was nervous. Joey had to curse himself for being shy, he diverted his attention and pessimism to the clock once more seeing ten minutes had passed five o'clock, he bit his lip and looked down at his work.

"I should be seeing Yami now…" Joey thought lightly tapping his pen against his finger "I know I said I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do but…he can't really…hurt me can he? After what's happened…should I really be testing his patience this soon?"

'Done' Joey looked up as Mai leaned closer 'Joey you've written a paragraph'.

'A-Ah yeah' Joey stuttered and cleared his throat 'W-Well I'm just…I hate written things you know?'

'I could guess from your lack of enthusiasm'.

'Yeah…that and…I have things on my mind is all…' Joey rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle 'I'm quite the thoughtful guy yeah?'

'Yeah…' Mai then smirked and sat back 'What are you thinking about Joey?'

Joey blushed red and thought about his answer for a second before clearing his throat once more to loosen it 'M-Mai…wh-what do you think of me?'

'Is this a trick question?' Mai asked as she sat up properly again.

'Uhh…I-I don't think so…' Joey mumbled.

Mai chuckled and leaned closer 'Well what do you think of me?'

'I…err…umm…I-I…like you…' Joey admitted quietly bravely looking up at her 'Really like…'

Mai gave a soft smile and held Joey's hand within her own 'I really like you too Joseph'.

Joey found himself burning to a red and looked down at their hand touching before looking up at Mai, he found himself leaning closer with her their eyes gently closing when their lips lightly touched. Joey gave a soft sigh and kissed Mai back; lifting his hands up to hold her face gently savouring the moment they shared, Mai lightly touched caressed his hands before gripping onto his shoulders so their kiss could deepen.

Joey gave a small hum and held Mai's waist instead as they turned quite passionate, a few of their books knocked on the floor when Joey tilted Mai back to kiss her more deeply which she didn't mind, and they were sure they would've gone all the way if there wasn't a ringing that broke their moment.

They took their lips away and Mai put her hand in her pocket to fish out her mobile, Joey sat in silence rather embarrassed about their interruption, Mai read the message she received before gasping.

'Oh god I forgot' She stood up quickly picked up her books 'I was supposed to go to one of my friends rehearsal, I totally forgot. I'm sorry, I have to go'.

'Uhh…s-sure' Joey stood up as well as she hurried to the door 'Umm…I-I'll see you tomorrow right?'

'Of course' She smiled before kissing Joey on the lips lightly before walking out 'See you tomorrow Joey'.

Joey watched her leave before sighing and rubbing his head 'Of course…something had to happen…'

Joey looked to the clock seeing it half past five already, he bit his lip and wondered if he should forget going to Yami or not, yet guilt and anxiety built up and Joey found himself kicking his shoes on and shutting the door behind him.

'I'll just…go and see him. Not to get pushed around' Joey grumbled to himself as he walked to Yami's dorm.

He looked around at the eerie and confusing silence but continued to walk inside despite the caution, he looked around in the rooms before spotting Yami standing at the window, he was just as quiet as the silence was and still to top it off. Joey bit his lip wondering if Yami knew he was there, but he wasn't going to let Yami scare him—he was several inches taller than Yami after all.

'Hey I'm here' Joey announced putting his hands on his hips 'So what did you want me here? Yeah I know I'm half an hour late as well but I had work to do so in other words, screw you'.

Yami turned sharply after Joey was finished speaking, his crimson eyes glaring to Joey's figure making Joey flinch wondering if Yami was going to shout at him or move anymore of his body. Yami then marched over to Joey, and in one swift movement slapped the blonde around the cheek leaving a red mark against his skin.

Joey stared confused and touched his sensitive cheek before glaring at Yami 'Hey! What the hell are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you?' Joey shouted before actually staring at Yami and realising something.

Yami had tears in his eyes, they were barely hanging on as he glared at Joey for a few moments before pulling the blonde close and hugging him tightly, his face buried in Joey's chest and his hands grasping onto his back. Joey bit his lip and though he felt angered with the hit he received, he felt concern with Yami so gently held his sides and wondered if he was ever going to say anything to explain why he had hit him in the first place.

'You better not do this tomorrow' Yami mumbled through his tears.

Joey looked down at him in confusion 'Tomorrow? What do you mean?'

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

I haven't written a hentai story yet…huh…maybe I'll do one soon…who knows…

Yes, it seems like Yami is the jealous type. Or…is that possessiveness…?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Fries?

So let's see what else is in perversion.

I mean store. Yes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Fries?<p>

Joey rubbed his head as he changed back into his normal clothes after a tiring lesson, and yet he knew that his day was only going to get worse if Yami was going to try and find him; he still wasn't sure why Yami was upset and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell him either, but a gut feeling told him that Yami would try to follow him around for whatever purpose he wanted. Joey walked out of the changing rooms and checked his surroundings in case Yami was lying in wait before walking out.

'Joey!' The blonde stopped and turned around seeing Mai hurry to his side, he smiled and a pink colour filled his cheeks at the previous day's memories 'Hey, just finished?'

'Yeah. You?'

'A while ago' Mai replied 'Listen…I'm sorry about yesterday…'

'It's fine. I mean, I totally understand' Joey reassured 'I mean…you had your friend'.

'Good…because I was wondering if it meant we were going to be more'.

'Oh…' Joey blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders 'Well…yeah that sounds great'.

Mai raised her brow 'Really? Because you don't sound-'

'Joey!' The blonde cringed when he heard Yami's familiar voice 'Hey, did you forget we were going to hang out?'

'Err…sure in a minute' Joey turned away and faced Mai making Yami frown at being ignored 'Maybe we can…go out one day. Like a date you know?'

'I like the sound of that, when do you have a free day next?'

'Well actually I-ah!'

Mai stared at Joey as he bit down on his lip 'Umm…Joey?'

'S-Sorry gotta go' Joey turned and pushed Yami with him who had a smirk 'See you around Mai'.

She watched them walk away before chuckling and rolling her eyes 'Boys' She mumbled but carried on her way.

Joey pushed Yami away from public gaze so they were alone before turning to him with a glare 'The hell was that about?'

Yami turned to him with an innocent look in his eyes 'What was what about?'

'You pinched my ass!'

Yami couldn't help but smirk and held his hands up again 'I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist'.

'Well…don't do it again!' Joey huffed and turned away 'And leave me alone!'

'Not so fast' Yami grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him away 'You have to come with me'.

'I don't have to do anything with you!'

'Oh yes you do. I said so'.

* * *

><p>Though he grumbled and moaned about being pulled away by Yami on his way to the dorm there was very little he could do to escape, Yami let go of Joey once they were inside the dorm and sighed.<p>

'I'm hungry…' Yami commented.

Joey felt his back tense at the word "hungry" he knew—even if he didn't want to know—what Yami's appetite consisted of; blood. And he was the only human in his presence; it didn't take a genius to figure out what Joey's purpose of being there was.

'Y-You want to bite me?' Joey questioned cautiously.

Yami glanced to him with a raised brow 'No…I was thinking of some fries'.

'Uhh…fries?'

'Yes' Yami smirked 'They are cut potatoes cooked in oil and drizzled with salt for a tasty snack'.

'I know what they are' Yami chuckled lightly as he walked into the kitchen followed by Joey who kept his distance in case there was a trap 'I just…thought you couldn't eat. You know, being a vampire and all'.

Yami sighed heavily as he took out a large bag of fries 'How many times must I say this Joey? I'm not your Hollywood vampire' Yami rolled his eyes 'Vampires not eating…it's stupid when you think about it. Everything that breathes needs food in some form to sustain their life, otherwise they'd starve'.

Joey raised his brow as he watched Yami cook the fries 'So…you don't need blood?'

'Of yes' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'We don't produce our own blood, so we need the iron. But don't worry; I won't bite you' Yami gave him a wink 'Yet anyway'.

'Reassuring' Joey remarked. Joey leaned against the door as Yami finished the cooking of the fries and tipped them into a nearby bowl 'So…you eat like normal people then?'

'Yes. Well, if you consider eating fries everyday normal' Yami picked one up and slipped it into his mouth 'Mmm…tasty…'

'Everyday?'

'Uhuh. Along with hamburgers, pizzas, hotdogs, and other things. I just like hot food'.

'You're a food junkie'.

'At least I can't die from it' Yami held out the bowl to him 'Fries?'

'No…not hungry'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his fries 'So…what did you want with me?' Joey questioned 'If you aren't going to drain me dry I don't know why I'm here'.

'I just want to know you that little bit more' Yami tapped his nose lightly 'Not so troublesome is it?'

'Well yeah…' Joey mumbled hinting to the embarrassing moment with Mai.

Yami hummed and walked past Joey 'Yes about that…don't hang around with her anymore'.

'What?' Joey turned as Yami moved into the living space and casually sat down on one of the sofas 'Why not?'

'She's starting to annoy me. So just forget about her'.

'Hell no. You can't tell me what to do'.

'I think you find that I can' Yami scolded turning to scowl at Joey like a protective parent 'So you best do what I say'.

Joey glared back at Yami 'You're spoilt'.

'What?' Yami strained through his teeth.

'You heard me, spoilt. I bet you're a spoilt rich kid who always gets what he wants, well not with me. I ain't going to get pushed around by the likes of you, so up yours' Joey then turned to walk out slamming the door behind him.

Yami cringed lightly but stood up and followed Joey to the door, opening it again so he could watch Joey walk away 'Come back!' He shouted at him.

'No damn way!' Joey shouted back ignoring the heads turning to them as he marched away.

Yami suspired before slamming the door as well, leaving the blonde to stomp away on his own.

* * *

><p>Bakura glanced to Yami as he laid out on the sofa in a silent stubborn protest, hugging the pillow tightly in his arms as he glared at the wall, Bakura then turned to Marik who was also watching the pouting male for an answer. Marik smirked and shrugged his shoulders before walking closer, Yami didn't look up at Marik approaching though knew where he was.<p>

'Marik' Yami uttered and ended up sighing once more 'Do you…think I'm spoilt?'

Marik hummed in thought 'Do you want an honest answer or do want what you want to hear?'

Yami turned to him and was about to snap at him for being rude, but at a moment's pause he thought for a few moments before shoving his head in the pillow and growling into that instead.

'Let me guess; hair like shimmering blonde wound you up again right?' Yami gave a nod from the pillow 'Thought so'.

Yami lifted his head up so he was able to be heard 'He's just so…so stubborn!' Yami raged as he gripped the pillow tightly 'Everything is perfect about him except for being stubborn!'

'Well can you honestly blame him?'

Yami sat up then 'At least I haven't killed him on sight like some other princes do!'

'Yeah but I imagine being told you have to be a servant isn't pleasing as well' Marik walked over and lightly hit Yami on the head as he sat in thought 'He's just a kid, you know of all people what those times are like. Of course he's gonna rebel. Try getting on his wavelength, then he might open up to you'.

Yami looked up at Marik 'And what is his wavelength?'

'The hell I know gov!' Marik laughed and ruffled Yami's hair which the male growled at the contact 'You want him in your pants you find out'.

Yami pushed Marik away to the door as he laughed 'Thanks for the advice!' He shut the door behind Marik and listened to his laugh echoing down the corridor. Yami gave a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair as he returned to his sulking spot on the sofa 'Idiot…' He mumbled.

Yami then looked up to the window at the evening sky that hung above him, he watched it for a few moments before closing his eyes "Joey's wavelength…probably filled with class and Mai…" Yami then frowned 'The hell I'll let her win!'

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Who doesn't want Joey in their pants?

But it seems the quest for Joey's pants-I mean heart has begun…I think it's pretty obvious on who's going to win here.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Reconcile

I must have hugs.

That's all I'm saying.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Reconcile<p>

Joey sat at the lunch bench before Yugi had a chance to greet him to it, after Yami's orders of what the blonde could and could not do he had stayed in a rather foul mood until the morning, yet he knew that if he tried to go against Yami he wasn't sure how far the male would go—he didn't want to end up hurting Mai in the process.

Yugi approached his friend cautiously as he leaned over the studying books mumbling and cursing to himself, Yugi bit his lip before sitting next to him and watching him for a few moments before speaking up.

'Why are you studying?' Yugi questioned.

'Forgot didn't I?' Joey retorted and turned the page.

'Oh…what's got you so wound up? It couldn't have been Mai…was it?'

'No. Not Mai' Joey rolled his eyes and continued reading.

'Then…who could've-?'

'Joey' Yami called out as he walked over to him 'Come on'.

'Piss off' Joey growled back making both Yugi and Yami stare at him surprised.

'Hey, don't disobey me' Yami scolded.

Joey only had to glare at him to get his point across before turning back to his books. Yami sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot lightly before sighing 'I want to have a word with you. Is that too much to ask?'

Joey gave a heavy sigh as he stood up 'Fine' He strained through his teeth and followed Yami away from the table.

Yugi watched the two males walk off from the other people before sighing and lightly hugging his arms, Joey noticed they were going to a secluded patch of the grass where no one else sat—presumably Marik and Bakura had kept it guarded for Yami—Joey raised his brow and turned to Yami before crossing his arms.

'So? What did you want to talk about?' Joey questioned.

'Nothing. I just wanted to eat with you'.

Joey turned and was about to walk away if Yami hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his side 'Come on Joey; give a guy a chance right?'

'No thanks'.

'Please Joey?' Yami gave a small and almost childish pull at his hand 'I won't boss you around'.

Joey raised brow as he stared at Yami's somewhat puppy look 'You swear on it?'

'Swear on it'.

Joey chewed on his lip as he looked back to where the others sat and where Yugi was no doubt wondering what was going on, Joey gave a sigh before shrugging his shoulders 'Fine. But if you do…'

Yami held his hands up 'I won't. I won't'.

Joey gave a small hum as Yami eagerly sat down in the shaded area and patted the space next to him 'Well sit down then'.

Joey sat down next to Yami and rested his arms on his knees as he watched a couple walk past, he kept his eyes open for Marik and Bakura but couldn't spot the two henchmen anywhere 'So where are your two buddies?'

'Uhh…somewhere' Yami replied vaguely before scooting closer to Joey 'Hey…about last night'.

'Yeah?' Joey grumbled.

'Well…I'm sorry alright?' Yami held his hand out to Joey 'Truce right?'

Joey raised his brow before shaking his hand 'Alright…but don't do it again'.

'Hey it's in my blood' Yami defended with a smirk 'Besides, most people like to be dominated'.

'Urgh. Images' Joey shuddered making Yami laugh lightly.

'You can't think it's bad' Yami smiled before sighing and tipping backwards onto Joey.

'H-Hey!' Joey caught Yami as he rested against his chest 'Watch what you're doing jeez'.

Yami chuckled as he lifted his arms and held onto Joey's neck 'Not flattered by it are you?'

'No you're just an embarrassment'.

Yami chuckled again but moved himself to be comfortable against Joey's chest, the two teens sat quietly for a few moments hearing the small chatter of other students around them, Joey soon got—unfortunately—comfortable with Yami wedged between his legs and held onto his waist lightly so they could find peace in their secluded area.

'So…why do you like Mai?' Yami questioned with a small grumble of her name.

'Mai?' Joey hummed in thought 'Well she's very pretty'.

'As is every other girl in this school. And of course myself if I do say so'.

Joey raised his brow 'Well she's…kind and really fun to be with'.

'Again as is every other girl in this school. And I am fun if I do say so myself'.

'Uhh…I'm not sure then…'

Yami gave a small sigh 'So you don't have any real reason to like her then, do you?'

'Yes I do!'

'Oh really?' Yami looked up at Joey 'You haven't told me a single reason why you like Mai'.

'So what?' Joey snorted.

'Well isn't that a very important part of a relationship? To like something about another person that no one else has' Yami gave a small sigh 'It's a very important thing. You should think about that before running off with "pretty" girls'.

'Oh yeah? Well did you think about that when you date people?'

Yami looked up at Joey before taking his arms back and looking away 'I did for that matter'.

'Oh really? So I take it that since you're single that motto took you far'.

Yami gave a small "huff" and looked away 'That has nothing to do with it' He mumbled unpleased.

'Hmm' Joey hummed back and looked back to the usual crowded area as more silence passed between them.

'Hey Joey, how's studying going?' Yami questioned turning to the blonde.

'Uhh…not good. Can't focus for the life of me'.

Yami gave a small smile as he patted Joey's chest 'How about you come study with me? I need to do studying as well, we could do one of those things…what are they called? Study dates or something?'

'I dunno…we haven't had a good time together recently'.

'Well let's make a change for it. I promise to be a good little boy, please?'

'You sound like a real pervert when you sat things like that' Joey mumbled making Yami laugh.

'Well what do you want me to do about it?' Yami asked playfully 'I know you wouldn't want to change me'.

Joey stared at Yami before turning his head away with a small blush 'Fine I'll study with you. When's best for you?'

'How about Saturday?' Yami suggested finally facing Joey properly 'Will you really come?'

'Yeah, yeah sure' Joey waved his hand at Yami 'Just don't tell me what to do and what not to do'.

'Yes!' Yami punched a fist in the air making Joey raise his brow 'I didn't think you'd forgive me!'

Joey gained a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest 'You act like a child'.

Yami turned to scowl at Joey 'I do not!'

'Do I have to put you in time out?'

Yami glared at him before getting his own smirk out 'Oh I bet you would like to punish me wouldn't you?'

Joey stared at him as his face slowly grew red; he then sighed and stood up 'I'm leaving this conversation'.

'No Joey! I was only kidding!' Yami called to Joey but the blonde carried on walking away from the embarrassing moment.

* * *

><p>Joey laid on his bed that night in his loose clothes as he heard Yugi move around in the bathroom, he gave a small sigh and rubbed his cheeks as they filled with a small pink colour as he reminisced about his hour with Yami.<p>

'Hey Joey' The blonde looked up as Yugi stood by the side of his bed 'You and Yami…are getting really close huh?'

'Hmm? Suppose so' Joey rested his head in his hands 'Is that a bad thing?'

'I…uhh…no…not really…' Yugi rubbed his arm 'I-It's just…well Yami's so…popular and stuff…I just don't want you getting hurt or something…'

"If only he knew" Joey thought before smiling up at Yugi 'I doubt anything will happen Yug. Besides I'm as tough as iron, if anyone tried to hurt me I'll show them what I'm made of'.

Yugi gave a slight smile 'Yeah I suppose so…' He then looked away 'Say Joey…'

'Yeah?'

'Are you two…umm…together?'

Joey raisedhis brow in curiosity 'Together?'

'Y-Yeah like…' Yugi bit his lip lightly 'Dating together…'

'What?' Joey sat up and shook his head and hands 'Hell no! I ain't gay!'

'A-Ah yeah I thought so' Yugi rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle 'Just silly me right? W-Well that's all I needed to know so…umm…goodnight'.

Joey watched as Yugi quickly scurried to his bed and hid himself under the covers, Joey rolled his eyes but slid off his bed to walk over to the light switch and turn it off so they were surrounded in darkness. Joey made it back to his own bed with a small 'Me with Yami' snort making Yugi giggle from his hiding place.

Joey smiled and pulled the covers over him and laid on his side as he stroked over the sheets on his bed "Me and Yami together…heh" Joey closed his eyes with a yawn "I doubt Yami even likes me…"

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

No Joey! Yugi is the naïve one not you!

Ah I guess it can't be helped…Joey's going to get seduced if he stays alone with Yami too long.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Come closer

You didn't think I forgot about them did you?

Ohohohohoho…oh no.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Come closer<p>

Joey walked out of the locker room after another practical, he gave a small sigh and rubbed his shoulder and gave a small cringe at the feel of sweat still on his back, the summer was fast approaching bringing the heat which the blonde did not welcome during practice.

Then Joey shivered as he felt a small touch to the back of his neck 'Sweaty' He heard Yami's voice say.

Joey jumped back making Yami laugh as he glared and rubbed the back of his neck 'Don't do that! You creep me out!'

'Aww I'm sorry' Yami teased before moving closer 'So, you remember your promise?'

'What promise-? Oh…' Joey mentally cursed himself for giving in to Yami's plead and rolled his eyes 'Yeah alright then. Your place?'

'Indeed' Yami followed Joey through the college until they came to Yami's dorm, he filled Marik and Bakura in on their study date and to make sure they were left alone—something that didn't fill Joey with confidence—Joey went in to the study first while Yami found something to quench his hunger.

Joey sat himself down at the table and shrugged off his sports bag with a sigh, the room looked like it had everything a college student would need; the books for studying from, the space to make their own essays and such and the peaceful area where no one disturbed them, he could reason why Yami would want to buy the whole building.

Yami came back with a pizza slice in his hand, biting off the end and licking up the cheese he turned to Joey as he raised his brow 'What?'

'Where's the rest of it?' Joey queried.

'Why? You want some?'

'No…but I think I get the idea where it might be' Joey rolled his eyes as Yami sat down next to him and continued to eat the rest of his treat 'I didn't think you'd be into studying hard'.

'I'm not' Yami replied as he ate the crust 'I know my course from the back of my hand'.

'Oh…so why are you doing it then?'

Yami smirked 'So I can cheat, obviously'.

'Obviously' Joey repeated sarcastically before he took out his work and started on it 'Alright you can cheat while I'll do some real work'.

Yami stared at Joey before shrugging his shoulders and finishing off the pizza, then following Joey's lead he took out his work and started writing as well. Silence passed between them, Yami looked between Joey and his work occasionally before smiling, twirling his pen in his hand lightly.

'So are there any fit guys in your classes Joey?' Yami asked casually.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I wouldn't know'.

'Of course you would, don't you all get changed in the same locker room and stuff?'

Joey once again shrugged his shoulders 'So? Doesn't mean I think I fit'.

Yami sighed and rested his head in his hand 'Oh Joey…you have no clue on finding fit guys do you?'

'Not really. Mainly because I'm not gay'.

Yami stared at Joey before smirking and leaning closer 'Is that so?'

'Yes it is'.

'Well how do you know? Have you dated another man?'

'No'.

'Then how can you be sure?'

Joey gave a small laugh 'I think I would know if I wanted to date a man'.

'But that's the point. What if you haven't met said man?' Yami leaned closer to Joey with a wider smirk 'Just because you haven't met someone you fancy doesn't mean you can't be for the same sex'.

Joey chanced a glance at Yami with a small raise of his brow 'Well I suppose so…'

Yami reached to the blonde's ear making him blush lightly 'You can always try it with me' Yami whispered seductively.

Joey blushed red as he looked up at Yami before getting up 'I knew this was going to happen'.

'Aww Joey' Yami grabbed Joey before sitting him back down and straddling his lap with a smirk 'Don't leave…not yet…'

Joey could only stare under Yami's gaze before closing his eyes tightly 'Damnit! What do you want from me?'

'Aww why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?' Yami whined playfully as he held Joey's chin to force his face up 'You never know, you might enjoy it'.

'Doubt it' Joey muttered with a heavy blush.

Yami smirked and guided Joey's hands to his hips 'You deny it…but your eyes say you want more'.

Joey fell silent as Yami placed his hands on Joey's cheeks keeping his blushing face locked on Yami's, the smaller male then leaned closer to the blonde closing his eyes gently as they neared each other, Joey—regrettably—couldn't move and only watched as Yami was inches from his lips.

There was a knock on the door that made Yami stop and listen carefully 'Hey gov, your parents are on the phone'.

'Shit' Yami cursed lightly before sliding off Joey and opening the door cursing some more as he left the room.

Joey sat in the seat flushed and confused, it took him a few moments to get his head round what was about to happen between him and Yami, which only infuriated him more. Joey sighed and slapped his cheeks a few times before packing his items away, not wanting to stick around and let Yami seduce his way again.

'Damn guy trying to flirt with me' Joey grumbled as he shoved his books in his bag 'I bet that's the only thing he thinks of. So much for a change'.

Yami came back in a few minutes later however watched as Joey pulled his bag over his shoulder and marched to the door 'Where're you going?' Yami questioned puzzled by the blonde's annoyed emotion.

'Where do you think?' Joey retorted 'Back to my dorm'.

'Hey no, we're having a good time' Yami defended as he held Joey's arm to stop him from walking away 'Please stay'.

'No'.

Joey shrugged his arm free before walking out; passing Bakura and Marik who watched him storm off before looking back at Yami who didn't answer their curiosity.

* * *

><p>Joey walked down the path in the evening light looking around at the empty college grounds; he gave a small hum before sighing and hanging his head so he watched his feet move along the pavement.<p>

"Damn that Yami…he's probably just trying to get his needs out of the way" Joey thought as he walked along "Why me…why do I have to get the weirdoes?"

Joey then gave a yelp as he was struck over the head hard, he fell to his knees and held the back of his head as it throbbed painfully over and over, Joey managed to turn his neck slightly when he heard chuckling to see the four reminiscent burly men Joey had stood up against when they were bothering Mai. The one closest to him was holding an iron pipe which had a smear of blood on it, obviously the weapon they had hit Joey over the head with.

'We told you we aren't finished with you Freshman' They taunted the wounded male 'You aren't as tough as you make out to be are ya?'

Joey couldn't make a remark back as his head pained heavily only making him cringe more in fear of what they would do to him in his vulnerable state, they chuckled at their victim and the male lifted the pipe up to hit him once more, but he felt a tug behind him and it was brought out of his hands roughly.

'How dare you' They turned around to see Yami holding the pipe in his hands with Marik and Bakura standing at his side, both of them looking like they were ready to start a fight 'To hurt my friend like this…it'll cost you dearly'.

The male snorted at his threat 'Oh yeah? What are you going to do Aten? There's four of us and three of you snobs. You're outnumbered'.

'Gov' Marik leaned closer with a smirk 'Can we?'

'Try not to hurt their ego too much' Yami remarked before clicking his fingers which made Marik and Bakura lunge at the group of males fast, fighting each of them until the group of males couldn't lift a fist to them to retaliate.

Yami walked over to Joey before going down to his level and stroking his blonde hair 'Joey? Are you alright?'

'Y-Yeah…' Joey managed to mumble.

Yami stood up and helped Joey up on his feet, but he wobbled terribly and had to lean on Yami for stability 'Bakura, Marik' Yami called back as he wrapped Joey's arm around his neck to support him further 'Take the trash somewhere I can't see them'.

'With pleasure' They replied and grinned down at the group as Yami walked Joey back to his dorm.

Yugi was sitting on his bed finishing off his coursework and waiting for Joey's return, he occasionally glanced out the window to see the setting sun and wondered where his friend was at such a time. Yugi then jumped as there was a knock on the door, after taking a few gasps of breath he stood up and answered the knock, only to gasp at the sight of a wounded Joey hanging off Yami.

'Joey's roommate yes?' Yami asked as he sidled past Yugi 'Joey's hurt is all'.

'Wh-What happened?' Yugi questioned shakily as he helped Yami sit Joey down on his bed.

'I'll let Joey decide if he wants to tell you'.

'W-Wants to? Why can't he-?'

Yami put a finger on Yugi's lips silencing him 'It's clear he doesn't want to worry you. So please…for Joey?'

Yugi gave a small blush and nodded 'Hey…I'm right here you know' Joey grumbled.

Yami let go of Yugi before holding Joey's head making him seethe in pain 'Sorry Joey' His hands went over where Joey held his head, Yami took his fingers back with a hum 'Blood…'

'What?' Joey looked at his hand which was smeared with his own blood 'Oh god…'

'W-We have to take him to the nurse!' Yugi exclaimed 'He might have a cracked head! O-Or a concussion!'

'It'll be fine' Yami reassured and turned to Yugi 'Can you get me some paracetamol and something to clean the blood up? Something that's antiseptic'.

'Uhh…sure…' Yugi gave Joey one pained last pained glance before heading to the bathroom to search for the items.

Yami didn't waste any time before biting into his own hand so blood started to seep out, before Joey could voice a question Yami held open his mouth and forced his bleeding hand against Joey's lips, the blonde tried to push Yami's hand away but with his lightheaded state it was hard to do so.

'Drink it, it'll do you good' Yami urged pushing his hand more into Joey's mouth.

The blonde tried to resist but no matter how hard he tried to blood dripped in and ran down the back of his throat making him shiver at the strange taste, Yami waited a few moments for more blood to hurry in before he took his hand away, Joey panted lightly and rubbed the back of his hand against his lips to get rid of the loose blood. Yami licked over his hand to clear up the bleeding wound, keeping his eyes on Joey to watch him.

'You'll feel better soon' Yami whispered before looking up as Yugi walked back in, unaware of what had happened.

'T-This is all I could find' Yugi held out the box of pills and the small bag of cloths to treat wounds with.

'This will do fine' Yami took the items off him, he put the box next to Joey on the bed before humming 'A glass of water too if you don't mind'.

'A-Ah yeah' Yugi hurried back into the bathroom and poured a small glass of water out while Yami opened the back and pulled Joey closer to clean up the blood in his hair.

'Ow…' Joey mumbled.

'Sorry' Yami apologised as he dabbed the wound 'Don't worry about those guys…I'll make sure they'll get what's coming to them'.

Joey only hummed in response as his eyes started droop—which he found good as having to lean forward for Yami brought him uncomfortably close to his crotch—Yugi came back with a glass of water, watching Yami tend to Joey's head wound and Joey starting to yawn and mumble unintelligent things.

'A-Are you sure he'll be fine?' Yugi questioned when Yami sat Joey up much like a rag doll 'H-He doesn't look too well'.

'He's just tired' Yami calmed as he took the water off him and popped out a pill for Joey 'I assure you, when he wakes up he'll be good as new'.

'Okay…'

Yami turned to Joey and managed to get him to swallow the pills and the water without choking on either of them; Joey gave another yawn and rubbed his eyes to get them to open wider.

'So tired…' Joey whined.

'I know Joey' Yami held Joey's shoulders and gently eased him over so he laid down on his bed, giving a small sigh as he recognised the warmth and soft bed he owned 'Sleep. It'll do you good'.

'Yeah…' Joey gave another yawn before letting his eyes close and to fall into a peaceful sleep.

The two teens watched him for a few moments before Yami turned to Yugi 'What's your name?'

'Uhh…Yugi Mutou' Yugi answered.

'Yugi…well Yugi I'll leave Joey in your capable hands' He gave Yugi a small pat 'Just keep an eye on him during the night, like if he stops breathing or something'.

Yugi's back tensed 'D-Do you think that's possible? M-Maybe we should call an ambulance or something!'

'Yugi' Yami held Yugi's chin and smiled 'It's just a precaution…I give you my word that in the morning Joey will be perfect. Just watch him; I know how much of a handful he can be'.

'Uhh…s-sure…'

Yami let go of Yugi and let himself out, giving one final wave of goodbye before leaving Yugi on his own to take care of Joey. The small teen turned back to his friend, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath and his apparent comfortable sleep; he wanted to take Joey to a hospital as he knew that it was a serious wound, but with Yami telling him otherwise it only confused him more.

Yugi gave a small sigh and picked up his work books before sitting next to Joey on his bed, he gave the blonde one last glance and seeing him happily asleep he returned to his work.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Kinda makes you wonder where those guys got a pipe from…

But regardless! It's all new! Yami can't keep it in his pants for very long!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Owned

Violence is always a problem.

Well, depending if you're not a vampire. If you are, it's no big deal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Owned<p>

Joey's eyes fluttered open the next morning as he looked around his room, and for the first time he could remember he woke up feeling refreshed, energised and didn't require his bed for longer hours. Joey sat up and glanced over to Yugi who was laid out on his bed fast asleep with books laid open, Joey gave a small smile before touching the back of his head with a frown, trying to find the wound that was there but his fingers came across nothing.

He stood up from his bed and crept to the bathroom to try and look in the mirror, but the problem was he couldn't see the back of his head in the mirror, whether he tried lowering his head low enough to be seen in the mirror or turn full around he could not see his wound.

'Joey?' The blonde jumped and turned to see Yugi standing at the bathroom door 'A-Are you alright now?'

'Yeah. I feel great' Joey turned back to the mirror with a frown 'Just can't check it out damn thing'.

'Here…let me have a look' Yugi moved closer as Joey bowed down to him so he could check his head, Yugi let his hands go through Joey's gold hair and try to remember where he had seen the scar but it proved hard to find 'I can't find it' Yugi mumbled and searched harder 'No really I can't see it. It's like it's completely gone'.

Joey gave a small laugh and stood up abruptly making Yugi stare confused 'Well what does it matter eh?' Joey turned back to the room and lightly punched his head 'Hard as nails I am'.

Yugi raised his brow as he watched his friend getting dressed for the day, there was something going on and he was not sure if he should have been worried or just let it go by.

* * *

><p>After Joey finished lessons he went on a hunt to find Yami, he knew it was the male who had caused him to heal so quickly remembering his force-feed of his blood, he just dreaded to think what else it had done to his body. Joey kept a look out for Yami, looking for him in the groups of people, but when someone tugged on his hand and pulled him to the wall he did not need to find Yami anymore.<p>

'Hey, how are you doing?' Yami asked as he lightly touched Joey's head 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah sort of' Joey replied and frowned at the moving hand 'What did you do to me last night by the way?'

'Oh you mean the blood thing?' Yami gave a small chuckle 'Just fed you some. Don't worry, it sounds disgusting but it's beneficial'.

'How so?'

'Well you're healed aren't you?'

Joey rolled his eyes 'Yeah but it's not easy to explain to Yugi how I had a bleeding head wound and now it's like nothing ever happened'.

Yami gave a faint laugh and patted his arm 'Just tell him you have a strong immunity or something. I'm sure he'll believe anything you say'.

'Yeah…so it's just…healed me up?'

'Of course' Yami smirked 'Why? Hoping to become one of us did you?'

'Hell no! That's what I was worried about!'

'Aww bless' Yami ruffled Joey's hair teasingly 'I was expecting you to be on your knees to be honest…'

Joey raised his brow before sighing 'Thanks…for showing up when you did, and for helping out…I owe you one'.

Yami stared at Joey in silence for a few moments before grinning broadly making Joey regret saying anything at all 'Oh? You owe me? You'd do anything I'd say?'

'Nothing weird though!' Joey growled 'I know what your mind is like Aten'.

Yami couldn't help but laugh and put a finger to his lips 'I'll have to give it a good think over on how you can repay me…this will be good'.

Yami turned on the spot and hurried away with a large grin leaving Joey behind to groan about Yami's eagerness, he shook his head and turned his own way.

'I shouldn't give him the opportunity for things like this' Joey grumbled.

* * *

><p>Joey had retreated to his dorm when he finished his lessons early knowing that the dorm would be empty and quiet, he laid on his bed cursing at his written work wishing it never existed. He looked up when he heard knocking on his door, a small frown came to his face as he knew that Yugi would walk straight in to their dorm, that left only one person.<p>

'It's open' Joey called out.

The door opened and Yami stepped in, he smiled towards Joey on the bed and moved closer to the male 'Hello Joseph…I have a proposition for you to repay me'.

Joey raised a brow 'Joseph?' He repeated.

'I want you to come with me' Yami explained standing in front of the male 'To my family's home in the summer'.

Joey sat up swinging his legs off the bed 'You're kidding'.

'What? Don't you want to meet my family? I feel hurt'.

'Well…it's just…well don't you think it's awkward to bring me along? I mean, we've known each other for like a while, bit too soon don't you think?'

'You aren't…' Yami leaned closer with a smirk 'Embarrassed are you?'

'No'.

'Then what's the problem? I've told you all you need to know about us so there's no danger there, besides you owe me, so you have to come'.

Joey gave a heavy sigh tapping his fingers on his bed 'For the summer?'

'For the summer'.

Joey gave another sigh and rolled his eyes 'Fine…I'll go'.

'Good. I'm sure my family will find you just as interesting as I do' Yami flirted making Joey frown.

'I'm not going if you're going to be an idiot like that' Joey warned.

Yami chuckled and leaned closer so his hands touched the bed and his face was inches away from Joey's 'But you owe me, so you can't back out of it'.

'Watch me'.

'Oh I intend to'.

Joey glared at Yami yet could not help letting his eyes travel down to Yami's lips, noticing the smirk that played on his lips, he could tell that Joey was distracted by their near touching. They turned when they heard the door open and stared at Yugi who had walked in on them, he stared at them confused before Yami moved away from Joey.

'I best take my leave then. I'll give you all the juicy details another time' Yami gave a playful wink as he walked to the door.

'Whatever' Joey grumbled and rubbed his cheeks to rid himself of the light blush he had gained.

Yami walked past Yugi and gave him a small nod 'Yugi'.

Yugi gave a nod back and watched Yami walk out before shutting the door behind him, Joey could feel Yugi's gaze on him which only embarrassed him further and hardened his blush, Yugi moved closer quietly and looked down at Joey before speaking.

'You okay Joey?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Yeah…I'm good' Joey reassured.

'You're so red though'.

Joey sighed annoyed before standing up and going to the bathroom, trying any way to get rid of his blush that Yami had caused.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid on his bed trying to look interested in his book while he watched Joey get changed for bed; he gave a sigh as he pulled his shirt off but fell to his bed, not caring that he was shirtless as it was too hot for him to wear many clothes.<p>

'So…what was Yami talking to you about earlier?' Yugi queried quietly.

Joey looked over to Yugi before shrugging his shoulders 'I dunno, asking me if I wanted to go to his house for the summer'.

'Oh…you going to his place then?'

'Not like I could say no' Joey retorted 'Did you see him? He was up in my face'.

'Yeah…' Yugi closed his book and put it aside 'I'm sure you'll have lots of fun…you know seeing as he's rich, he'll have a big house or something'.

Joey hummed in thought as he rested his head in his hands 'I didn't think about that…he might have a big house…probably a waste though'.

'Mmm' Yugi hummed as he got up and walked over to the light switch to turn the lights out 'Well I hope you have fun anyway'.

'It's not even summer break yet, I ain't leaving yet' Joey watched Yugi's shadow as he didn't answer but climbed into the bed in silence, Joey rolled his eyes but turned over as well "Someone's in a mood" Joey thought closing his eyes for sleep "Probably jealous I'm going to a big mansion".

Joey then gave a frown "Now that I think about it…I don't know any of Yami's family of where he lives…I wonder if it's a big place…and I've heard him mention his parents, I have a feeling I'll be eaten alive if I go…more than literally" Joey gave a shiver and pulled his covers closer around him to make him feel safer during the night.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Summer with Yami…vampires don't generally like summer…woops.

Regardless I'm sure it'll lead to some more Dragonshipping! So screw the sun!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Family

Summer…for both Joey and me.

One day it was freaking cloudy and now it's freaking hot! The hell is wrong with the weather?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Family<p>

Joey looked up at the clock as it ticked slowly by, the minutes teasing the eager students as they tried to listen to the last of their teachers' lectures while keeping an eye on the clock and the hot weather outside the window, knowing that as soon as the bell rang they were free to enjoy how to spend their summer holidays.

'And so the lesson is-' The teacher was cut off by the bell and gave a sigh as the class erupted into a cheer 'Enjoy your summer holidays and don't cause any trouble; we don't want to deal with your crap when you come back'.

The students did not waste any time to evacuate the classroom in a bustling chatty crowd, Joey managed to slip out and looked around before spotting Yugi waiting for him, he smiled and pushed through the crowds to meet up with his friend who smiled up at him.

'Here comes the summer eh Yug?' Joey chuckled 'Good to get it done right?'

'Mmm yeah' Yugi giggled as he shook his wrist 'I was afraid all that writing would do my wrist in'.

'You ain't that old yet' Joey ruffled his hair making Yugi swat him away before they started walking to their dorm 'So what are you going this summer? Anything good?'

'Ah…I'll probably get stuck with helping my grandpa most of the time' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe in my spare time I'll get to do stuff I like; arcade, swimming that sort of thing'.

'Well I hope you have fun with that. I plan on-'

'Oh Joey!' Joey was pulled to a stop as Yami grabbed his bag with a smirk, jerking him back and pulling him away from the conversation 'The car will pick us up bright and early tomorrow, so don't be late alright?'

'Oh yeah…forgot…' Joey mumbled and shrugged his bag out of Yami's hand 'Alright. Bright and early'.

'Good boy. Might give you a treat' Yami teased before looking to Yugi and giving him a wink, the two stared confused as Yami walked off casually and slipped his sunglasses back on.

'Yami's been rather…flamboyant recently…' Yugi commented.

'That's one way of describing it' Joey grumbled, knowing that recently Yami had been more excited about the upcoming summer holiday and their agreement, while Joey had tried—successfully—to forget about it until the last minute.

Yugi looked up at Joey and gave a small sad smile 'You look like you don't want to go'.

'I just…have a bad feeling about it is all' Joey tried to explain 'He's probably planning on doing something to humiliate me or something stupid like that'.

'Oh…I see…'

Joey turned to Yugi and smiled ruffling his hair 'Hey, I'll send you a postcard if there's any around, okay?'

Yugi chuckled and nodded 'Okay'.

* * *

><p>The next morning soon became very busy as everyone hopped onto the buses and waited for their car to park up next to them all the while saying their farewells to their friends for the summer, Yami sat on one of the benches facing the road while he waited, his suitcase sat at his feet as he watched everyone walk past and occasionally said their goodbyes to Yami. Yami then looked up when he heard Joey's voice, the blonde walked with his friend as they got their last minute chat out of the way; he gave a small smile and sat back looking casual as he watched them.<p>

'Well I guess I'll see you after the summer' Joey spoke 'You going to get home alright?'

'Yeah one of grandpa's friends is picking me up' Yugi explained then gave a shy smile 'Can we…part on a hug maybe?'

Joey chuckled but gladly hugged Yugi tightly 'See ya little man, try not to have too much fun without me okay?'

'Okay. And you have fun wherever you go with Yami' Yugi then looked around as he heard a horn honking and backed away from Joey 'Ah that's my ride, see you Joey'.

'Bye Yug' Joey gave a last wave to his friend as he watched him get in the car and drive away, he gave a sigh and turned to Yami who was smirking as Joey approached 'What are you smirking about?'

'Oh nothing' Yami said innocently 'My driver called said he might be a little bit late'.

'How late are we talking about?'

Yami simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled 'We can spend more time with each other can't we?'

'Mmm great' Joey replied sarcastically and looked around as the crowds started to thin out 'Marik and Bakura aren't coming with?'

'They said they had their own plans for the summer, so I let them loose for now'.

'Reassuring' Silence passed between them again as they watched the other students before Joey spoke up again 'Say Yami, you've never really told me about your family. Is it just your mum and dad?'

Yami shook his head 'I have brothers and sisters'.

'Oh…how many?'

'Four older brothers and five younger sisters' Yami looked up at Joey as his mouth dropped open 'What?'

'There's…ten of you?' Joey questioned astounded 'H-How does your mother cope?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Like any other woman?'

'No I just…' Joey shook his head 'Never mind' Yami gave Joey a questionable look but turned to keeping a watch on the road "I kinda painted Yami's parents to be really creepy but beautiful…but ten kids? Aren't women supposed to get uglier the more kids they have?"

Yami then looked up as a black car pulled up he smiled and patted Joey's arm to get his attention 'Our ride has come'.

'Huh? Oh' Joey stood up and picked his suitcase up as he walked closer to the car, a brow raised as he noted the posh looking vehicle in front of him, the chauffer in a nice suit standing in waiting for them and his sentence.

'May I take your suitcase sir?'

'Sir?' Joey repeated before looking to Yami for guidance 'Uhh…I guess so…'

The man took the two suitcases and casually loaded them into the trunk; Yami opened the door and slid in waiting for Joey to sit in next to him while he took in the luxurious interior of the car 'Have you ever been spoilt in your life Joey?'

'Not really…' Joey mumbled 'If I was I don't remember it'.

'Then I'm going to spoil the hell out of you' Yami looked up as the chauffer sat inside and started the car up, once it was on the road Yami spoke up again 'Has everyone arrived safely at the home yet?'

'Yes, all the masters and madams have arrived' He answered 'All safe and sound; they appear to be excited about the news of your friend'.

'I see' Yami chuckled and turned to Joey 'Hope you don't mind being fondled a lot'.

Joey gave a small smile and looked out the window "Not the fondled bit I'm worried about…it's the part that I'll be staying with a bunch of vampires who can suck me dry".

The drive took a few hours which was awkward for Joey as Yami did his best attempts to start a conversation but the closer they got to Yami's home the more the blonde started to fear the thought of spending a summer with vampires.

'We've arrived Master Aten' The chauffer spoke as they came up to a large house.

Joey looked out and once again his mouth dropped open as he looked up at the large establishment; it was modern much like the other beach houses, however it stuck out as it was built on the edge of the sand occupying a large portion of the beach itself, a small garden was protected by a wall and allowed a few plants to grow on the little grass they had out the front of the building and a garage where a few cars were parked sat on the other side so not to spoil the beach scenery.

'Thank god, thought my legs were going to drop off' Yami commented as he stepped out 'Come on Joey, don't gawp in the car'.

Joey pulled himself together and got out of the car while the chauffer took out their suitcases, Joey still looked up amazed as he stood by Yami's side 'Yami…this house is amazing!'

'Hmm? You think so?' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'Personally I like our hot springs house. Much more traditional and peaceful'.

'H-How many homes do you have?'

Yami gave a hum 'Well we have the beach house, the hot spring house, the mountain house and the city house. Four I suppose, but we only use the other three as holiday hotspots' Yami tilted his head at Joey's blank face 'What? Why do you look so surprised? Doesn't everyone own a holiday home nowadays?'

Yami gave a light laugh as he opened the gate for them to reach the front door 'Damn rich guy' Joey muttered as he followed Yami in.

'I'm back!' Yami called out as he and Joey slipped out of their shoes before walking in.

'In here Yami' A deeper male voice called back—either his father or one of the mentioned brothers.

Yami smiled back to the blonde and led him through the corridor until they came to the lit room, it was a small sitting room where four older men were sat in comfort and looked up as the teens came to the door.

'Joey these are my brothers' Yami introduced pointing to one of the younger looking males 'This is Aoi, and over there is Hideyoshi' Yami pointed to a more serious looking man in a suit 'And this Kyou' He pointed to the man sitting opposite the other men looking more relaxed and smoking 'And Mahad's the eldest' He pointed to the most oldest looking male who smiled charmingly up at Joey 'He's a doctor you know, cool eh? Guys this is Joey my friend'.

'It's very nice to meet you' Joey greeted giving a small bow.

'I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Joey' Mahad said giving a small nod back to him.

Joey smiled but still felt unease around the older men, they were smart looking and looked like they were inspecting Joey and disapproving of his common appearance, he knew it had to be his mind playing tricks on him but it was hard to shrug it off.

'Yami!' Yami yelped as a small girl jumped on his back and made him wobble on his feet 'You're back!'

'Yes and don't choke me for it!' Yami growled back and managed to peel her arms off.

She gave a giggle but hopped off Yami's back before looking up at Joey with her large blue eyes 'Who's this?'

'This is Joey' Yami introduced 'The guy I was bringing. Joey this is my youngest sister Rebecca'.

'Umm…hi' Joey greeted trying not to sound too informal as she looked only about ten or so.

'Hey' She looked up and down Joey before giggling and turning to Yami 'I see why you like him so much'.

'Shut up' Yami grumbled with a red face and pushed her away 'A-Anyway I'll show you-'

'Yami's friend is here!' Rebecca shouted up the stairs making Yami glare.

'Rebecca!' Yami hissed but groaned as he heard other footsteps above them.

Joey looked to the stairs and watched as four other girls hurried down the stairs, when spotting Joey they grinned and in an instant they were by Joey's side hugging his arms and stroking over his shoulders suggestively earning a glare from Yami as he stood by and watched.

'Yami you weren't keeping him away from us were you?' One girl with longer blonde hair asked as she leaned into Joey 'He's so dreamy'.

'Uhh…'

'I'm Hoshi' She then looked to a girl who had stood back and played with the rim of a book in her hands 'That's Michiko. She won't bother you' She blushed lightly but turned away 'Youko here will probably tear your clothes off if she gets the chance' Joey raised his brow and looked over at the girl with red and black hair who grinned devilishly.

'I won't bite though' She added with a small chuckle making Joey give a nervous smile.

'And I'm Anzu' The other girl who was hugging Joey's arm introduced smiling up at him 'I'm the eldest sister…you'll fare better with me. I'm the more sensible one'.

'Uhh…thanks' Joey mumbled 'I-I suppose'.

'Joey's tired' Yami said sternly grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away from the group of girls 'So leave him alone'.

'Yami it's midday' Anzu retorted and hugged Joey's arm tighter 'Besides, you don't control the man. Give him his own freedom of choice'.

'I need to show him his room. Leave him alone'.

'Why so grumpy Yami?'

Hoshi then gave a giggle 'Think you're in love Yami?'

'S-Shut up!' Yami growled and managed to tug Joey out 'We're going upstairs-!'

'What's this noise?' They all fell silent—even Joey felt his back tense at the soft voice—Yami bit his lip and turned behind them to look up at the woman 'Yami?'

'Sorry mother…' Yami apologised 'I was…introducing Joey to everyone'.

"Mother?" Joey thought and bravely looked behind him as well; the woman was young and pale looking, she had long black hair that reached down to her waist, she wore a tight black dress that shrunk her figure. Her aura made Joey shiver and felt foolish in thinking she did not look beautiful, she was beautiful but fearful at the same time that Joey was not sure if he should speak or not.

She turned to Joey letting her crimson eyes set on the blonde 'I see…I hope your journey was not too stifling'.

'Uhh…n-no' Joey answered and gave a bow figuring she was also a proud and respecting woman 'Th-Thanks for letting me stay'.

Joey then jumped as he felt a cold hand brush across his cheek; he looked up and lifted his head meeting with the woman's gaze, she stared deep into his eyes before letting go of him and brushing back some of her hair.

'We have food for you' She spoke softly 'Enough to keep you sustained I'm sure'.

'Uhh…t-thanks'.

She then turned to Yami 'Yami, once you show your friend his room I'm sure your father would like to know your grades'.

Yami gave a small sigh but nodded 'Yes mother' Yami then grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him away from the group, Joey looked back to the mother as she watched them climb up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yami pulled Joey along the corridors of rooms before opening the door to a bedroom, Joey looked around at the clean bedroom with a smile at the large space he never had. Joey walked in cautiously before hearing birds and smiled widely.<p>

'Wow! A balcony!' Joey ran out on it and looked around at the ocean view; he inhaled deeply before sighing with a smile.

'It's just a balcony' Yami chuckled as he joined his side 'Not anything special you know'.

'I've never had a balcony' Joey chuckled lightly 'Or a big room. You're pretty lucky'.

'Luck has nothing to do with being rich' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Just work hard…be persuasive at the right times. It gets you far'.

'Mmm…suppose so' They stood in silence 'Your family is…uhh…interesting…'

'Eccentric I'd say' Yami mumbled back before sighing 'My brothers are alright…but my sisters are young and stupid so…just be cautious around them alright. They haven't been used to the world like we have so they might be a little feisty around you'.

'Thanks for the tip' Joey chuckled nervously 'I think I'll handle it though'.

Yami gave a small smile before turning back to the room 'Whenever you feel hungry just ask the butler he'll make you something okay'.

'Sure but I can cook for myself you know'.

'I know' Yami smiled back at the blonde as he opened the bedroom door 'But I want to spoil you while you're here…and spoil you is what I'll do'.

Yami walked out leaving Joey on his own, the blonde gave a sigh and leaned on the railings as he looked out onto the beach again noticing a few people enjoying the hot weather and the ocean waves hitting against the shore.

"This summer holiday will be interesting nonetheless" Joey thought before smiling lightly 'I have to get on the beach tomorrow. One way or another'.

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

We have our antagonist!

But…who exactly is it? Hmm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Enigma

You think I would pair Joey and Anzu together? Ahahahahahaha…ahahahahahahahaa…

No.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Enigma<p>

Joey woke up the next morning with a sigh and looked to the window he had left open due to the warm night, the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore and distant seagulls wafted through with the gentle breeze, Joey could not help but smile and stretch in his given bed with pleasure.

'I wish I could wake up like this every morning' Joey mused to himself as he rested his arms on his head and relaxed, knowing that he had a whole day to waste away if he so wished.

Joey then opened his eyes when he heard distant voices and looked to his door, he wondered if Yami and his siblings were already awake and decided not to appear rude—or lazy—and get up and dressed for the new day.

Joey walked down the stairs as he heard Rebecca's growing loud voice as she chatted away, he turned to the living room and peeked inside; Rebecca was sat in front of a TV watching a show while her sisters sat on one side of the room discussing to themselves and Yami, Mahad and Kyou—who was once again smoking—sat on the other side.

Rebecca then turned sharply and smiled 'Morning Joey!'

Joey tensed when all eyes fell on him and gave a small smile 'U-Umm…morning…'

'Don't hide away!' Rebecca got up on her feet and grabbed Joey's hand before pulling him in 'Come in!'

Joey gave a small blush but glanced over at Yami, who seemed to glare at their contact, but what was Joey supposed to do? She was a very overpowering girl.

'Hey Joey, can you waltz?' Rebecca queried.

'Huh? Waltz?' Joey looked to the TV before realising Rebecca was watching a couple waltz perfectly 'Uhh…no…not really'.

'Eh! I'll teach you then!' Rebecca declared with a giggle as she linked her fingers with Joey's.

'Rebecca you are not tall enough to teach Joey' Anzu moved closer to the two before easing Joey from her grip and holding onto his shoulder 'I'll teach him'.

'Uhh…well…'

'No!' Yami stood up and near enough pushed Anzu off Joey before turning to him 'He's my friend I'll teach him!'

Joey stared at Yami before rubbing the back of his head 'Uhh…but shouldn't it be better with a girl?' Joey questioned.

Yami glared at him before holding his hand and his shoulder 'I'll teach you' Yami repeated lowly.

Joey blushed some more at the contact 'B-But what are the chances I'll ever waltz with someone? I-It's stupid really…'

'Take my waist Joey'.

Joey could not argue much against the male, the burning anger and determination in his eyes was enough to scare the blonde enough to place his hand on Yami's waist and grip his hand some more, once Joey had taken his place Yami ended up smiling a little and led Joey back a bit.

'Just follow me' Yami whispered as he continued to lead Joey through the waltz steps.

Joey kept looking down at their feet having the worrying thought that he would either trip Yami over or step on his feet, it also provided a good distraction from the staring siblings who seemed amused at Joey's situation, Yami however did not seem to mind and his smile grew the more they danced.

'What do you plan to do today?' Yami asked casually as he twirled him around.

'Uhh…I-I wanted to go to the beach…' Joey mumbled 'I don't have any trunks though…'

'I have a spare. You can use them'.

'You two look like such a good couple' Kyou egged on making Mahad chuckle a little.

Yami gave a playful smile to his brother before turning back to Joey 'You're not a bad dancer yourself Joey…you sure you've never done this before?'

Joey shook his head 'Never…really had a partner…to do it with'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle and gently moved his hand up so he could hold onto the back of Joey's neck 'Well you do now'.

Joey gave a soft blush before accidentally backing into someone, Yami looked up and immediately let go of Joey his happy self turning serious 'Sorry mother'.

Joey felt his back tense and immediately moved from the woman when she stared at them 'S-Sorry Mrs. Aten'.

She looked between them before glancing to the TV seeing the dance, she turned back to the two teens 'Waltzing?' Yami gave a nod 'I see…Joey sit with me will you?'

'Err…sure' Joey followed Yami's mother to the seating where the sister's sat, they immediately got up and made room for both Joey and their mother, Joey glanced up at Yami who sat down between his brothers watching them carefully as she brushed back some of her hair behind her ear.

'Enjoying yourself so far?' She questioned turning to Joey.

'Oh…umm…y-yeah…real nice' Joey replied occasionally glancing between the mother and Yami.

'I'm glad you enjoy it…not many people come here but Yami was persistent. You should feel lucky'.

Joey gave a small smile 'Y-Yeah I do…'

'Good. We are very particular people; there's a reason why no one has visited here, Yami picks the wrong people to know, but we soon dealt with them with what they deserved' She turned to Joey letting her crimson eyes stare deep at Joey making him fear her even more 'We don't want the same to happen…things can get messy after a while…'

'Uhh…'

'Joey and I are going to the beach' Yami interrupted standing up and holding Joey's hand 'He has to take one of my trunks. Come on Joey'.

Joey was pulled up on his feet and dragged away from the mother, despite Yami's clear intention to pull him away, the warning sunk deep into Joey and he realised why Yami did not invite many people to his summer homes.

* * *

><p>When it was much sunnier the group decided to head out into the beach, Rebecca was the first to jump out the side door in her pink frilly swimsuit with a cheer, she ran out onto the sand followed by Hoshi and then Youko and Michiko who was trying to recover her stolen book. The brothers came out last casually chatting to each other and helping the girls set up a volleyball court to play with, Joey managed to push Yami out of the room long enough to change into the dark green spare trunks he had so he too could enjoy the beach, he walked out the door and took in the pristine ocean water before smiling and stretching his arms.<p>

'Man I love the beach!'

'It is beautiful is it not?' Joey turned to see Anzu join his side in a deep blue bikini barely covering her breasts or her crotch 'I enjoy coming here…although it does do wonders to my skin'.

'Ah…I see…'

Anzu put on a straw hat before turning to Joey 'Hey do you mind putting lotion on my back? I always have trouble reaching there and I burn up so easily in the sun'.

'Uhh…sure…'

Anzu smiled and held Joey's hand before pulling him over to some deck chairs, she let go of his hand to sit down and hand him the lotion with a smile.

'Okay, you just do my back alright?'

'Yeah alright' Joey sat down on the second deck chair and squirted some lotion into his hands.

'Oh hold on' Anzu turned around and reached behind he back to untie her bikini top before quickly pressing it onto her chest 'Wouldn't want burn lines would I?'

Joey gave a light blush 'N-No suppose not'.

Anzu smiled and rolled her shoulders back 'The lotion?'

'O-Oh yeah' Joey scooted closer and rubbed the lotion into Anzu's back making sure the white cream was disappeared before he moved away.

Anzu smiled and hooked her top back together again before turning to Joey and picking up the lotion 'Thanks, if I were you I'd turn around and not look'.

Joey did as he was told and turned around so he faced away from Anzu, but curiosity got the better of him and he briefly looked over his shoulder as he saw Anzu lifted up her bikini bottoms to rub the lotion on the hidden skin. Joey blushed madly and looked away again, giving a heavy sigh as he tried to relieve himself of the memory.

'What do you plan on doing today Joey?' Anzu asked.

'O-Oh…umm…I-I don't know. I've never been to a beach before…not sure what to do…'

'Whatever you like. You can…' She glanced over to Rebecca who was building a rough looking castle 'Build a sandcastle. Swim in the ocean. Sit and get a tan here. Whatever pleases you'.

'Mmm…'

'Hey Anzu!' Anzu looked up seeing Hoshi wave her arm to her sister 'Brothers have challenged us to volleyball! Come help us!'

Anzu smiled and stood up 'Looks like I'm needed. Later Joey'.

'Yeah' Joey watched Anzu walked over to the pitch before sitting back into the chair and looking up at the blazing sun, Joey gave a small smile at the comfortable heat it gave on the desirable location before closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

'You look comfortable Joey' Joey opened his eyes to see Yami standing by his side with his black and red trunks he had shown earlier 'Enjoying the beach?'

'Mmm. It's really nice' Joey complimented as he looked over as Rebecca played with the ball on her own and the others trying to entice her back 'You guys are really lucky to own this part of the beach…'

Yami hummed in agreement before looking back at Joey with a grin 'You look really delicious like that Joey'.

'Huh?' Joey looked down at himself 'Like what?'

'Half naked' Yami crawled onto the chair with Joey, straddling his waist and running a hand over Joey's chest 'So open and…irresistible. You have a really nice body Joey' He then poked at Joey's muscles 'Six pack?'

'Sort of…' Joey mumbled with a red face.

Yami gave a smirk before leaning close so that their lips were a few inches away, Joey only blushed heavier knowing Yami had him pinned against the deck chair with no escape, but there was a small hit and Joey watched as the volleyball bounced off Yami's head and rolled across the sand causing him to stop in his tracks.

'Yami! Pass the ball back!' Youko called out to him.

'Son of a…' Yami growled before standing up and picking the ball up 'Here!'

Yami threw the ball hard making the girls squeal as they jumped up to catch the ball 'Oi Yami, help your old brothers out here' Aoi called out to him.

'No…I don't want to…' Yami whined pathetically.

'Come on, be a dear brother' They encouraged.

Yami sighed but trudged through the sand to join his brothers unwillingly on one side of the volleyball net 'Eh! That's not fair! Yami's a much better player then you are!' Youko looked to Joey before grinning 'Oi Joey! Come be on us weak girls' team!'

Joey looked to them before shrugging and standing up from the chair 'Alright'.

'Yay! With Joey on our team we can't lose!'

'You know how to play volleyball right?' Hiroshi asked.

'Of course' Joey replied.

'Good. You can teach Michiko on the way then' The girls laughed while Michiko blushed to a light pink and looked away from the group.

The group played for a fair few hours, Joey had much fun with the girls as they seemed to have lied about their weakness and proved to be better than their brothers, Joey looked up as the ball was hit his way and he gave it all the strength he could before it hit the sand on the other side of the net.

'That's a win for us!' Rebecca cheered.

'You're awesome Joey' Youko complimented taking hold of his arm again making sure it was sucked in between her breasts.

'I agree you're pretty good at this Joey' Anzu added copying the same as her sister.

'Well…I do take sports you know' Joey chuckled to the two girls.

Yami glared at the intimate moment between his sisters and his friend, though they ignored his jealous glare.

'Hey Yami, you serve this time' Kyou threw the ball at Yami who managed to catch it with one hand with little movement 'Err…Yami?'

Yami then threw the ball up in the air and punched it in the direction of Joey, the ball hit Joey directly in the face hard causing him to fall over and grasp at his throbbing face.

'Joey are you alright?' The girls asked as they crowded around him.

'Yeah…Yeah I think so…' Joey mumbled and took his hand away to see blood running down his hand.

'Eek! Blood!' The girls cried and ended up running away.

Joey tried rubbing the blood that trickled out of his nose with little success, Mahad chuckled but walked over to Joey and held his hand out to the teen 'Come on, I'll sort you out at the house'.

Joey took his hand and brought himself up on his feet 'N-No I'll be fine'.

'Trust me I'm a doctor' Mahad joked as he led Joey back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Once Mahad had pulled Joey into the bathroom he was given a towel to hold against his nose to help stop the blood flow, he sat on the edge of the bath and gave a small sigh feeling embarrassed he was being treated for such a minor thing by someone so mature like Mahad, the male shut the door so they were alone before leaning against the sink.<p>

'The blood should stop soon' Mahad reassured 'Not your first time I take it'.

Joey shook his head 'Got in a lot of fights as a kid' Joey mumbled.

Mahad gave another chuckle 'Ah what it's like to be young eh?' Mahad smiled before crossing his arms 'Actually I'm quite glad we're alone…I didn't think we'd get a chance to talk'.

Joey looked up at him 'Talk? About what? I think your parents have made their point clear'.

Mahad gave a soft chuckle which quickly faded out 'Yes they like to show whose boss…no I wanted to talk about Yami with you'.

'Yami? Why?'

'You can't believe Yami threw that ball at you accidentally do you?' Mahad sighed and brushed back some of his hair 'Rather surprised he didn't hit one of our sisters…that would have caused a commotion…'

'Wait Yami did that on purpose?' Joey muttered some curse words as he glared at the floor 'Just wait till I get outside…'

Mahad smiled but lightly touched Joey's forehead to make him look up 'You really don't get do you? Yami's mad about you'.

Joey gave a light blush 'I know he makes sure I know with all his weird touching and crap…'

Mahad shook his head 'That's just Yami all over. He does that to anyone who isn't a family member' Mahad moved himself to sit next to Joey on the edge of the bath 'No this is different I've never seen Yami so…temperamental about someone before. It's really quite cute'.

'Tch. To you maybe'.

'You know Yami's had boyfriends before right?' Joey gave a shrug 'And I can guess what mothers' threat was right?'

'She said Yami picked the wrong people and they dealt with them…'

'That's right. Yami's a middle child; he's on the borderline of not doing anything recognisably important by our parents nor is he an infant needing the constant care of our parents. Yami is often left craving for attention from someone…and as soon as Yami started talking about having boyfriends mother and father had them…well executed'.

Joey felt a lump go down his throat but managed to turn to Mahad 'What for? Being normal like me?'

'Suppose so…their excuse was that they weren't good enough for Yami and knew too much to be left on their own' Mahad gave a distant look as his eyes moved to the floor 'I've never seen Yami so sad before…it really tore his heart apart each time…'

Joey looked away slightly not liking the negative tone of the conversation but knew Mahad had the best attention 'But this is how I know he cares so much about you Joey. He wouldn't have brought you here against our parents' demands if he didn't care about you; he wants you to be accepted into our family. At times I know he can come across as…flirtatious, and irritating but really he just doesn't know how to show you what he wants. He's quite an enigma isn't he?'

Joey gave a small nod at the comment but could not say much, his mind was going over all the times Yami had tried to touch him or made flirty comments about Joey that he had easily brushed aside or returned with hostility, if Mahad was to be believed—and why would he lie about his own brother?—then Joey felt like he was the world's biggest jerk to Yami when he was only trying to express his feelings.

'I'm not saying that you have to return Yami's feelings' Mahad continued looking up at the blonde 'But…whether you do or not, be there for him. In the end, all he really wants is to be appreciated for the person he really is. Do you think you can do that?'

'Y-Yeah…' Joey mumbled quietly.

'Good' Mahad then took hold of Joey's chin and forced him to look into his eyes as he removed the towel to his face 'Well it looks like it's stopped for now. Why don't you wash the blood away and be careful this time, alright?'

'Sure' Joey stood up and turned to the sink running the cold water before splashing his face with it making sure to be careful as he wiped the blood away.

'I'm glad we could have this talk Joey' Mahad patted his shoulder when Joey shook the loose water drops 'I know you look like you can do what's right'.

Joey gave him a smile and dried his face before they both walked out the bathroom, Yami looked up when the door was opened and the two of them acted as nothing had happened.

'Joey…I'm really sorry' Yami apologised hanging his head 'I didn't mean for you to get hurt'.

'It's fine' Joey reassured with a small smile 'Just a nosebleed…not like I'll die from it'.

'Could've been a broken nose' Yami mumbled but sighed and lifted his head 'Alright though…but you're not playing any more volleyball'.

'Err…sure…'

Yami smirked and grabbed Joey's hand 'Let's swim then. That won't do you any harm'.

Joey was pulled along down the stairs without much fight as he let Yami pull him back outside to show everyone that Joey was still alive, the group continued to enjoy the summer day to its fullest while Joey kept his eyes on Yami wondering if his small actions still meant that he wanted to tell Joey something.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

Yami's quite violent when jealous XD And an attention whore apparently.

No that's mean Yami's got his scarred reasons, and I'm sure Joey can heal them.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Funfair

Despite my unlucky track record with this chapter I'm finally going to give you Dragonshipping.

Aren't I nice? :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Funfair<p>

'Joey. Joey'.

The blonde gave a grumble as he felt someone poke his back, after a few more hard pokes he opened his eyes and turned over in his sleepy state, he rubbed his eyes before looking to Rebecca who was standing by his bed.

'R-Rebecca?' Joey mumbled as he sat up 'What's up?'

Rebecca gave a smile 'There's a funfair today'.

'Oh yeah?'

Rebecca gave a nod and crawled onto the bed 'But none of my brothers will take me and mum will only let us go if we have one of our brothers. But Joey is like a bother yeah?'

'Oh…uhh…sure'.

'Yay!' Rebecca jumped off the bed with a grin 'Then you have something to eat and get dressed while I'll tell everyone else!'

Rebecca hurried out of the room leaving Joey trying to bring himself out of a state of tiredness and get dressed.

Once Joey was dressed and ate something for his breakfast he was tackled again by Rebecca, she snuck up behind him after he had finished and wrapped her arms around his neck causing Joey to jump in his seat.

'You ready to go Joey?' Rebecca asked 'We're all ready!'

'Oh sure' Joey gently eased her grip off so he could stand up and walked out with her to meet the group of sisters who was waiting at the front door.

'Well this will be an interesting day out' Youko giggled to herself.

'Aren't you a little old for these sorts of things?' Joey asked to Anzu.

'You're never too old to have fun' Anzu replied with a smile.

'What's going on here?' They all turned to see Yami walking down the stairs with a frown on his face.

'We're going out Yami' Hiroshi answered opening the door and kicking her shoes on 'Since someone who shall remain nameless didn't want to take us out'.

'So you're taking Joey instead? Over my dead body!'

'You are dead brother' Anzu retorted also walking out 'Come on, let's have fun'.

'Come on Joey' Rebecca hummed as she took his hand and pulled him out.

Joey looked back at Yami who was glaring at the group making the blonde feel guilty, he did not want to be controlled by Yami, but he knew how much he hated Joey spending time with his sisters. They barely made it to the end of the path before the front door opened once more.

'I'm coming too!' Yami called out as he kicked his shoes and ran down the path to join them.

'Oh? Changed your mind all of a sudden?' The girls giggled but continued walking.

Yami gave a small blush but glared at Joey as a warning before following his sisters, Joey bit his lip but when Rebecca started talking again Joey eased himself into a relax—and somewhat rushed—conversation with the girl.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the fair when there were lots of colours and loud noises of the rides, they paid for the tickets and once inside Rebecca let go of Joey's hand to run off further into the park happily, the girls were in their own group chatting and giggling to each other leaving Joey and Yami walking behind them in silence.<p>

Yami gave a couple of glances to Joey while they walked before slipping his hand out of his pocket and reaching for Joey's hand.

'Joey!' Rebecca rushed back and took hold of the blondes arm and dragged him away 'Come! Look at all the rides!'

'Okay Rebecca' Joey calmed as he tried to keep up with the girl. Yami glared at his sister but returned his hand to his pocket with a pout.

Rebecca looked around before stopping and pointing to a small stall 'Look Joey! I want some ice cream!'

'Ice cream huh?' Joey looked to the stand as the vendor gave a couple of ice creams to some girls 'What flavour would you like then?'

'Ooh! I want chocolate!'

'Okay I'll buy you some' Joey looked through the last of the money he had with a hum, wondering if he even had enough money to buy a single ice cream for himself.

Hiroshi then put some notes in his hand 'I want raspberry. Michiko wants plain'.

'Huh? Oh sure…'

'I want vanilla with those chocolate sticks' Youko put some money in Joey's hands as well.

'I want dark chocolate if they have any' Anzu added the last pile of money to Joey's growing wad.

'Uhh…sure…I'll need help carrying them'.

'Me! Me!' Rebecca offered as she ran over to the cart.

Joey smiled before looking to Yami who was standing on his own 'Hey Yami, do you want an ice cream?'

Yami turned at the sound of Joey's voice and all eyes fell on him waiting for an answer 'Err…plain…'

'Okay' Joey caught up with Rebecca, who was making the orders already. They stood waiting for the man to make the rather large order of ice creams and whenever he finished two he gave them to Rebecca who ran off to give them to the rightful owners, Joey was left with Anzu's and Yami's so paid the man the money before jogging back over to the group to give Anzu her cone.

'Here you go Anzu'.

'Thanks again Joey' Anzu said before licking the cream.

Joey turned to Yami who still kept his distance from his sisters before walking over to him and handing it out 'Here'.

'Thanks' Yami mumbled and took hold of the cone, but with a smirk and a swift action he pressed the cream into Joey's face making the blonde growl as he wiped it away and himself laugh loudly 'Couldn't resist!' He defended before licking the rest of the cream.

'You childish bastard' Joey grumbled but smirked as he watched Yami eat the cream peacefully. He waited a few moments before grabbing Yami's hand and forcing it and the ice cream into his face 'Ha! Now we're even!'

Yami wiped some of the cream away before looking up at Joey with a smirk 'Well now you just have to clean me up' He retorted.

'Huh? Clean you up? You're old enough to do that-'

'I'll throw a tantrum' Yami interrupted and put his hand on his hip 'I know how to fake cry. And you wouldn't want all these nice people to think you're a horrible person would you?'

'But I haven't got anything to clean you with'.

Yami's eyes grew larger, cuter and shinier showing he was ready to cry 'You wouldn't want me to cry though…would you?' He said in a pathetic voice.

Joey bit his lip with a red face before he cursed in his mind and leaned forward, Yami ended up burning brightly as he felt Joey's tongue lick up the loose cream before moving away, the two stood in an awkward silence before hearing giggling and turning to the group of sisters who had apparently watched them.

'U-Umm…thanks…suppose…' Yami mumbled shyly before walking away as Rebecca skipped to Joey.

'Cone on Joey!' Rebecca grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the giggling group 'Let's go on the rides!'

'Uhh…sure' Joey answered looking back at the group an embarrassed look.

* * *

><p>They had spent nearly the whole day at the fair and only decided to leave when it was getting orange in the evening sky and the fair was starting to close, Joey was hugged once again by two sisters while they walked out onto the street.<p>

'Where do you want to go now Joey?' Youko asked with a bat of her eyelids.

'Well actually I promised my friend I'd buy him something' Joey explained as he slipped his arms out of their grasp and took a step back 'So I'm going shopping for a bit, but you don't have to come'.

The girls gave a "aww" at the decline but could not argue against the males' wishes.

'I'll go with you Joey' Yami spoke up sidling to his side 'These streets aren't safe on your own'.

'I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself' Joey retorted as the girls started to walk away.

'Yeah, says the guy who got whacked on the head with a pipe'.

Joey frowned at him but started to walk away so Yami followed him, the two looked at the many quick set up stalls that were along the street for the summer holidays, people were selling trinkets and ornaments to any tourists that caught their attention. Joey looked through the merchandise as well, trying to think what would please Yugi more, but then again even he was not sure what Yugi liked best.

'You should buy this' Yami picked up a small statuette of a woman and showed Joey 'It's the ancient goddess of beauty'.

Joey raised his brow as he looked over the statuette 'How would you know?' Yami only stared at Joey long until it sunk in 'Oh right…suppose it'll do' Joey paid the vendor and allowed her to wrap it up safely and bag it for the blonde.

'Thank you for buying' She said happily with a smile.

Joey gave a small smile back and walked with Yami once he was holding the small brown bag, Yami looked around bored before he grinned broadly and grabbed Joey's wrist catching his attention.

'Look! Photo booth!' Yami dragged an unsure Joey closer to it 'Come on, just this once'.

'Yami that's what girls do' Joey whined and tried to pull his hand back out.

'Then we're girls' Yami joked as he pushed Joey inside.

Joey stumbled inside but watched as Yami followed after him and pulled the curtain across so they were alone, Yami then stood on tip toe and gave an annoyed sigh when he realised he would not reach the camera, he bounced on his feet with a determined growl.

'Damnit…I hate being short…' Yami grumbled as he jumped lightly.

Joey watched him a few more times before giving a small smile and slipped a coin into the machine, Yami then gave a small yelp as Joey held his waist and lifted him from the ground so he was hanging on Joey's hip, Yami could not help but chuckle as there was a snap when the camera was starting to take the pictures. Yami rested his head on Joey's lovingly and gripped his shoulders and stayed in the position for a while to let the machine take a few good pictures, they then turned to stare at each other for a few brief moments before their lips met in a passionate kiss, ignoring when the machine took a few more pictures and made a whirring noise to signal the end of the pictures.

Yami tore off the line of pictures and stared at it with a happy smile across his lips 'Hmm…the pictures came out really nice. Especially the kissing ones'.

'Please don't mention those' Joey mumbled with an embarrassed blush over his face.

Yami looked up at him over his shoulder 'Oh is that how it's going to be?' Yami tore the pictures in half before handing Joey one half 'You can have the nice ones. I'll have the kissing ones, deal?'

'S-Sure…' Joey took the three pictures of him and Yami before pocketing them and continuing walking.

The two walked in silence for a few moments before Yami moved his hand to touch Joey's gently and hold it within his own; Joey gave a softer blush at the touch but did not pull away and held it much tighter.

'You look embarrassed Joey' Yami commented.

'Yeah…well we just made out in a public place' Joey muttered as he rubbed his cheeks 'Anyone could've walked past…'

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'Oh Joey…you are adorable at times. You know?'

Joey gave a hum but did not answer, Yami smiled some more and looked up as a couple walked past them before turning to Joey 'So, seeing as we just kissed and you know I like you a lot…do you want to make it formal?'

Joey looked to Yami with a frown 'Huh?'

'Boyfriend' Yami gave a soft laugh 'Partners. Whatever you want to call us, do you want to be mine?'

'Err…I guess so'.

'You guess so? What does that mean? You don't want to be with me?'

'I do it's just you make it sound pervy…'

Yami smiled and leaned on Joey lightly so not to push him over and sighed 'Thank you Joey…'

Joey looked down at Yami but rested his head on Yami's and whispered back 'Anytime'.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

See? I told you I can be nice.

Anyway, seems like Joey and Yami are officially the couple now. Nothing can go wrong.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Return to dorm

I had an urge to start writing a vampire fic. Then I realised, I still had this one to do!

So let the blood sucking continue!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Return to dorm<p>

The summer holiday came to an end during the next few weeks, it seemed somewhat quieter and settled after Joey and Yami became a couple, his sisters certainly seemed to tone down the flirts with Joey. Then again, Yami made sure everyone knew who Joey's boyfriend was; making sure no accidental mistakes could be made. It seemed possessive at first, but Joey tried to remember it was Yami's unusual way of showing his love, so simply tried to go along with it, and think of it as a compliment.

Yami kept stuck to Joey's side, knowing full well that with the title of boyfriend, he could get away with any type of touch, kiss and flirt he could think of. It even went to the extent where Yami wriggled his way into Joey's bedroom, resting on his bed when Joey did, and watched Joey while he slept during the night. It did seem to push the boundary for Joey, but with Yami's whimpering and pleading face—not to mention the 'I love you Joey'—, he found himself unable to decline the perverse request.

Leaving the holiday home gave birth to many disappointed farewells from the sisters; it was the only occasion where Yami allowed such touching, though glared silently from the car, only briefly making conversation with his brothers who tried to distract him. After making many promises for another return, the sisters finally let Joey return to the car, and ease Yami's jealousy.

Once in the car, the road home was a silent travel, and neither of the teens talked to each other. Joey thought that even Yami had his standards, and making out in a car, which had a driver in the front, was a bit too much. Still, with little enthusiasm during their journey, Joey opted to looking out the car window at the passing scenery.

"Say Joey, when's your birthday?" Yami queried.

Joey looked up from his resting spot, turning to Yami who was leant back casually against the seat, and was also watching the view from his window go by. Joey gave a small shrug to his shoulders "January" Yami gave a small curse "Why?"

"I was hoping it'd be when we got back" Yami gave a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment, while he closed his eyes gently "I just thought of the best birthday present to give you".

"By any chance…did it have something to do with sex?" At the mention of the word, Yami only smirked, making Joey roll his eyes and turn back to the window.

After a few hours, the city started to seem familiar, until the car pulled up in front of the college. Though it was not officially open until the next day, a few people who had arrived early still lingered around, using the free day to catch up with their friends and gossip. A few eyes turned to the car, but when seeing Yami step out of it, there was no need to question it and returned to their conversations. The chauffer stepped out as Joey did, taking out the luggage from the boot, before bidding his farewells to the masters.

Once the car had left, the two teens collected their luggage, and walked down the path back to their dorms. However, Joey could not help but notice that Yami took the wrong path, following Joey back to his own room.

"Are you following me?" Joey queried when he came to his door, opening it to find it empty inside.

"Well, I was hoping you'd give me a kiss" Yami explained, crossing his arms over when Joey gave him a perplexed look "Come on, your little roommate isn't here, and I might not be able to see you for the rest of the day. We are boyfriends".

Joey gave a groan, knowing that the line 'we are boyfriends' was going to be heard a lot from Yami, persuading Joey to do almost anything. The unfortunate part was, it worked all too well against the blond.

"Alright" Joey mumbled, leaning his suitcase against his bed "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again".

"We won't. Twenty-four hours is a very long time, especially when you don't sleep".

Yami then moved closer to Joey, standing up on his tips of his toes to reach, and set his lips upon Joey's. The blond closed his eyes as he kissed back, allowing his hands to hold Yami's sides, helping him reach closer into the kiss. After about a minute of kissing, Yami pulled away first, and smiled up when he noticed Joey had a faint blush on his skin.

"If you miss me, you know where I'll be" Yami offered, moving out of Joey's hold to walk out "I'll see you around Joey".

"Likewise" Joey waited until Yami had left, before shutting the door and running a hand through his hair, sighing as he did so "How did I come back being his boyfriend?" He muttered, before continuing to unpack his belongings.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back to the college later on that day, and was rather grateful and relieved to see his friend again, wasting the rest of the day together as they retold their summer holiday adventures.<p>

The next day, classes started back up, and the college came back to life with the many students it had. Everyone cluttered up the path, voices filled the air, and the long tedious studying lessons began. It was almost as if the summer holiday had never happened, everyone fell back easily into their comfortable routine, returning to normal life once more.

As break started, Joey made his way across the grass patches to the usual seating, spotting that Yugi was already waiting for him. Sliding off his bag from his shoulder, Joey dropped his bag by the side of the bench, and sat himself down with a heavy sigh.

"Man, I forgot how annoying some classes are" Joey commented, tipping his head back with another sigh "Right Yug?"

"Mm" Came Yugi's silent reply "Hey Joey…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away".

"Well…is it true that…you're dating Yami Aten?"

"What?!" Joey sat up, turning to his small friend "Where'd you hear that?!"

"Some people were talking about it in my classes" Yugi explained, fumbling with the ends of his shirt "Is it true?"

"H-How many people know?" Joey queried, eyeing anyone who passed in front of their bench.

"I…I don't know…but…if it's about Yami…it will spread like wildfire…"

"Oh my god" Joey groaned, covering his face with his hands "I cannot do this".

"Joey…?"

"Wait here Yug" Joey said, standing up from the bench, and marching towards the dorms "I have some unfinished business".

Yugi watched as his friend stormed off, muttering a few threats under his breath as he left, and leaving Yugi to sit in thought and wonder.

Joey had only one destination set in his mind, and it was Yami's dorm. He had not seen his boyfriend all day, so could only presume that he was inside the dorm, no doubt waiting for Joey as well. As Joey approached, he made out Marik and Bakura hanging around at the front entrance, and that was all he needed to know that Yami was inside.

He shoved his way past the bodyguards, and began searching the rooms, finding Yami in the study. He laid on the sofa, a bag of fries in his hand, and seemed undisturbed by Joey's arrival. In fact, he did not notice Joey walking in, until he stood by his side. Looking up at the glaring face, Yami gave a small grin, and sat himself up to face Joey.

"Joey! I was wondering how long you would be able to stay away!"

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" Joey hissed, making Yami stare up at him perplexed "How many people have you told about us?!"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yami crossed his legs over, before shrugging his shoulders "I haven't told anyone about us".

"Shit, really?" Yami gave a nod, making Joey curse again "Well how the hell did everyone find out?"

"Then again" Yami held his chin, smiling lightly "I did tell Marik and Bakura…just to let them know. And I might have forgotten to tell them to be discreet about it".

Joey scowled at Yami "You did what?"

"I suppose I should've said so…" Yami gave a sigh, making sure it was dramatic and playful "I know how those two love to talk…"

"I hate you so much…" Joey growled.

"Aw, but what did I do?"

"You knew what was going to happen. Hell, you probably even planned it".

"Hm? Is it so much of a big deal?" Yami tilted his head in curiosity "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"It's not that" Joey muttered, a deep blush forming over his face "I just don't want the whole damn world to know about my business".

"Joey" Yami stood up from the seat, turning to Joey with a smile "I'm sure everything will be alright".

Yami then hung his hands around the blond's neck, reaching up to place a kiss on Joey's lips, and causing the blond to burn to a deeper colour at the touch. Once Yami pulled away, he gave a smile to his partner, and twirled loose ends of his hair in his fingers.

"Don't be mad, alright?"

Joey gave a sigh, rolling his eyes before looking away, muttering under his breath "I guess so…"

Yami gave a chuckle, reaching up to place a fast kiss on his lips "Don't worry, in a week or so, no one will remember. It'll be fine, okay?"

"Suppose so" Joey muttered, knowing that with Yami's popularity, the rumour would never die.

"That's the spirit" Yami let go of Joey, patting his shoulders "Now, are you going to spend the lunch with me? I'd be so honoured".

"Yeah, no thanks" Joey moved Yami's hands out of the way, turning back to the door "I have a friend who has a lot of unanswered questions, thanks to you".

"Just promise me you'll have lunch with me one day" Yami said, sitting himself back down on the sofa "Okay?"

"If you find me, then sure" Joey then gave a small wave as he walked out "See you around".

"Bye" Yami waited until Joey had left, before sighing and crossing his arms over "Joey has a lot to learn about being romantic I think".

* * *

><p>The day continued on as always, filled with much work and the bore of having to sit still for several hours, before finally coming to a close on the first day. With having the paranoia that someone would question him about his relationship, and the pent-up annoyance due to Yami's lack of secrecy, Joey was more than glad to find solitude in his dorm that night.<p>

He decided to take a shower in their bathroom, giving Yugi a few minutes to do some studying quietly and on his own, which seemed to be something he wanted. After drying off his body, he slipped on some loose clothes, before walking out to their room while drying the tips of his hair.

"Man, I wish I was still on summer holiday" Joey muttered, throwing the towel aside, and checked his damp hair "At least none of this commotion would've happen. Yami, that shit".

"M-Mm" Came Yugi's reply, forcing his book that he was holding to be nearer his face, concealing it from the blond.

"I wonder how many more people are going to ask about it tomorrow. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers got in on it" Joey ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he did "It might be alright for him, but not for me".

"M-mm…"

Joey turned to Yugi, tilting his head when he noticed Yugi's body quaking on his bed, and the odd sniffle emanating from behind his book.

"Hey, are you alright Yug?" Joey asked, standing by the side of Yugi's bed "You sound like you're crying".

"I…I…oh Joey!" Yugi tossed the book aside, letting his red and teary eyes be seen, before sitting up on his knees and sobbing into Joey's chest "I-I can't help it!"

"Wh-What? What's wrong?" Joey asked, holding his friend close, and rubbing his back "What are you crying over?"

"I-I love you too Joey!"

Joey felt his face burn crimson, and soon felt uneasy at holding his friend so close "Wow that's…I-I wasn't expecting that…"

Yugi sobbed loudly, burying his face deeper into Joey's shirt "I-I tried to hold it back! I-I really did! But…you with Yami I…I…" Yugi gave a whine, crying louder into his shirt.

"Hey…we can be friends still, right?" Joey suggested, patting Yugi on the back "I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you, right?"

With a wail, Yugi cried out a new batch of tears at the suggestion, and was reduced to blubbering unintelligent words. Joey gave a sigh, knowing that he had no clue on what to say to cheer Yugi up, and opted to stroking his back to soothe him.

'Man, this day can't get any worse, can it?' Joey thought to himself, before returning to calming Yugi down.

* * *

><p>Standing at the phone, Yami listened to the voices of his parents on the other end, his own eyes threatening to shed tears as he listened to their orders.<p>

"No…I-I won't" Yami protested, his voice reduced to shakiness "Y-You can't-! Wh-What?! N-No!" Yami bit his lip back, listening to their reprimanding, before sighing out of defeat "Y-Yes…I-I understand…I-I'll do it…goodbye…"

Yami set the phone down, before slumping to the wall next to it, and falling to his feet. As he chewed over his instructions in his mind, he felt his hands go to his face, allowing a few tears to run down over his cheeks.

********************************End of chapter 14****************************

I'd like to rename this chapter as the bipolar chapter. So many variations of emotions…

But what's this mysterious ending? Surely, it can't be too bad! Can it?!

I bet you all totally thought Yugi liked Yami too…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. End tonight

Hm, it feels slightly wrong for me to be enjoying this chapter.

But, I swear, it's for different reasons!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-End tonight<p>

For the first few weeks of college, Joey was bombarded with questions and inquires of his relationship with Yami from his fellow students, earning misery for the young man. He had many times, attempted to find Yami to voice his anger, but Joey's newfound boyfriend had gone missing. Even when he asked Marik and Bakura about Yami's whereabouts, but they were apprehensive about giving him the details, and easily passed him off. It made him curious as to where Yami had disappeared to, but when he remembered why he was trying to find him, he thought it best that he did not meet his boyfriend.

After a while, the gossip boiled down into mere whispers Joey heard now and then, before completely disappearing altogether. He was not going to complain about it, and rather enjoyed having his normal schooling life back, even if it was stiffened by Yugi's confession.

Joey walked over to the usual bench for lunch, spotting Yugi already waiting for him, though when spotting the blond approach he quickly shied away. Joey gave a sigh as he approached the upcoming awkward lunch, but knew he could not leave the problem unattended, so decided to do something—or at least attempt to.

Once Joey had sat down, he glanced over to Yugi, before sitting back against the seat "So…how's your day going?" Joey asked casually.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders "Alright I suppose…"

"Listen, Yug" Joey turned to face his friend "I know you're…upset, but, I don't see why we can't be friends Yugi. I like you Yugi, a hell of a lot, just…not in that way. You know what I mean?"

Yugi gave a sigh, lightly turning to Joey, to show his broken expression "I-I know Joey…a-and I know it's childish to be like this. I-It's just that I-I never really had anyone before…a-and then I met you…a-and I-I thought it would be different…but then you and Yami…" Yugi closed his eyes, shaking his head "I-I dunno…it's stupid. I-I just can't…help it…"

"I know, I hear you Yug. But, I'm sure you'll find someone just for you" Joey gave a smile, play hitting Yugi's cheek "You just gotta keep looking, alright?"

Yugi managed a chuckle, nodding his head "Y-Yeah…I-I suppose…I-I'm sorry for all of this. I-I should have been more mature about this".

Joey listened to Yugi's apology for a few moments, before lifting his eyes up to look at the path, catching the movement of someone walking by. Following Marik and Bakura was Yami, his head hung and his eyes sunken, it seemed that he had a lack of sleep—if that was even possible for Yami. They walked away from the bench, either not noticing Joey was with his friend, or ignoring him. Whatever the reason for not speaking to Joey, he was just glad that Yami was back, and had decided that he was going to find the reason for his absence.

"Hey Yugi" Joey interrupted, making the small male look up "Sorry but…I have to go see Yami, okay?"

Yugi tried to hide his disappointment with a smile, even though it was clear he was sad that Joey was abandoning him again, and gave a nod "Sure. Do whatever you want".

"Thanks Yug".

Joey got up from his seat, leaving Yugi to sigh dismally, while he chased after Yami down the path. With a small jog, Joey managed to catch up with the silent group, and stood in front of Yami so he was forced to stop walking.

"Hey, where the hell have you been?" Joey demanded.

Yami kept quiet for a while, before looking up at Marik and Bakura, giving them a gentle nod "I'll catch up" He mumbled.

Marik and Bakura gave concerned looks to the pair, but could not argue against Yami's wishes, so walked away from the couple so they were alone "You don't need to know".

"Don't need to know?" Joey repeated, crossing his arms and frowning "The hell I do! You've disappeared for three or more weeks! Where did you go?"

"Nowhere".

"What? I'm not allowed to know what you're doing? Tch. You're always bugging me, but now you suddenly go dead quiet?"

"It's complicated. Just drop it".

"I thought I was your boyfriend, and I know a lot more than you think I do, so why can't you clue me in-?"

"I said drop it!"

At Yami's raised tone, Joey gave a perplexed look and fell silent, even a few passer-by'—including Yugi—had turned to look at the commotion. Yami gave a heavy sigh, hanging his head again, avoiding gazing at Joey.

"Just…come by my room tonight…okay?" Yami muttered, walking past him "I'll explain it then, alright?"

"Sure…" Joey watched Yami catch up with his friends, before continuing to their destination.

Joey waited a few numbing moments, before returning back to Yugi, ignoring the questioning stares of everyone else. Once sat back down next to Yugi, he gave a sigh and looked up to his friend, who was waiting for an answer as well.

"I've never seen him so pissed off before" Joey muttered.

"I've never known him to get angry at all" Yugi added, then leaning closer "You…two are alright…aren't you?"

"I don't know" Joey shook his head "Something's wrong…I just, don't know what".

* * *

><p>Joey went through the day with worry, with questions and theories going through the back of his mind, hoping that the answer he would find out was not disastrous. He refrained from telling Yugi about his and Yami's meeting, knowing that if he did tell him, Yugi would stay awake just for his arrival. He waited until his friend was fast asleep, before sneaking out, and heading over to Yami's dorm.<p>

The walk over to Yami's dorm was unusually quiet, even for the night, it was almost like the world did not exist. It made Joey look around cautiously, expecting something or someone to pop out, but he made it safely to the building. Walking through the front door, Joey looked up to see Marik and Bakura walk down the stairs, barely giving a glance to the blonde. They walked past him, Marik giving a small pat to his shoulder.

"Yami's in the spare bedroom" He said, before leaving with Bakura following him.

Joey watched the two walk out, before turning to the stairs, and climbing up them. He could feel his chest pound with nerves, as his mind spiralled with questions about their meeting, creating a dizzying nausea to hit his stomach. He soon reached the top, and walked down the corridor, as he tried to remember which door Yami was behind.

Joey came to the spare bedroom, standing in front of the door, Joey gave an exhale to calm his nerves and entered. The room was complete pitch black, with the exception of the thin moonlight coming through the window, and hitting the bed and wall. Yami laid on the bed, not looking up when Joey entered, as he played with something wrapped around his fingers. Joey shut the door behind him, and walked closer to his boyfriend, tilting his head as he watched him tangle his hands more.

"Is that shoe lace?" Joey queried.

"Yeah…" Yami gave a small smile, pulling the lace off, and holding it up in the light "It was from my favourite sneakers…but…I didn't want to get rid of them, so I kept the lace. Sort of like a reminder".

"You really are strange" Yami gave a chuckle as Joey sat down, once seated, Yami sat up and moved closer to Joey "So…what's wrong? I've never seen you this worked up, even when you're jealous".

Yami turned his head away, placing the shoe to the side "I…my parents called me…"

"And…?"

"I'm sure you learned that…my parents don't have a good reputation with my boyfriends…any one of them actually" Yami hung his head, staring down at his lap, as his hands clamped tightly together "They…they didn't like you…"

"Oh…" Joey looked away as well "So…what? Do…do I have to leave or something?"

"M-Much worse…" Yami's voice changed, broken and almost on the verge of tears "I-I…th-they want you…gone…for good…"

"You mean…?"

"I have to kill you Joey" Yami gave a trembling gasp, and it was certain he was attempting to hold back any sort of tears "I'm so sorry Joey, I-I thought you would be different, I-I didn't want any of this!"

"Hey…" Joey reached out to touch Yami's shoulder "Don't cry".

"I-I'm not crying…"

"Bullshit, I can tell you're crying".

Yami gave another gasp, and shied his face away, rubbing his eyes as he did so "Is there…no other way?"

"N-No…either…I do it…or my parents send someone to do it, and we'll both get killed" Yami took a small intake of breath, turning to face Joey again "Of course…we could run away, keep moving and such…but…that's not much of a life, is it?"

"No…no it isn't".

Yami looked down to his legs again, shaking his head "I-I'm so sorry Joey…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault".

Yami looked up at his boyfriend "Aren't you…scared?"

"A little" Joey laughed lightly, resting back on his hands "Not many people can tell you what dying's like…so it's a little bit scary. But, if it's what has to be done, then I can't complain. Just as long as you'll be safe is fine by me".

Yami sat silently for a few moments, sighing as he managed to look up at Joey again "If…if I could do one thing…what would you like…?"

"Hm…let me live?"

Yami gave a faint chuckle "Anything…but that…"

"Well…maybe…a kiss then?"

Yami gave a nod "Yeah, I can do that".

Yami leaned over to Joey, lightly grasping his nearest hand, and pressing his lips against Joey's. Joey closed his eyes instinctively, and kissed Yami back, leaning in to encourage Yami to return to his usual lustful kisses. Despite his encouraging though, Yami could not find the strength to be his usual self, given what he had to do. He let go of Joey's hand, so he could hold onto his shoulders, and pushed the blond down onto the bed. After breaking their kiss, Joey looked up at Yami leaning over him, giving a distant stare at the flesh on his neck.

"Hey…" Yami turned his attention to Joey, who gave a smile "It'll be alright, okay?"

Yami closed his eyes, unable to agree with Joey, and leaned down to his neck "I love you Yami".

Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks as he managed to whisper out "I love you too Joey…" He then opened his mouth, and plunged his teeth into Joey's neck.

The blond gave a cry of pain, but managed to bite his lip hard, to hold back the urge to scream. The more Yami drank from him, the greater the pain grew, pushing the impulse to escape as well. But he knew it had to be done, as long as he wanted Yami to be safe, he just wished it was not as painful and long as it was. With Yami pressing hard on his shoulders, it was near impossible to move at all, it became even more impossible when he felt his body grow numb. He reached up to grab Yami's arms, gripping them tightly as he struggled to hold back his voice, not wanting to cause a commotion outside.

Soon, his hands began to ease up though, and his breathing became more laboured. His skin was turning fainter in colour, and all strength had gone from his body, as his hands let go of Yami limply. After a few more moments, Joey rested his head back on the bed, and was unnaturally still.

Yami pulled away from his neck, seeing the large red mark he had made on Joey's neck, before looking to the blond's face. His eyes were closed, and his skin had turned to a strange frosty white, no breathing sounds came from him. With a loud gasp, Yami began sobbing loudly, pressing his face into Joey's chest.

"I'm so sorry Joey!" Yami wailed, gripping tightly to his body "Oh god, I'm sorry!"

Yami cried over Joey's body for a few hours, before managing to peel himself away, sobbing and gasping as he left. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, so that Joey was alone in the dark, moonlit room.

******************************End of chapter 15******************************

Oh my god! I killed Joey!

Well…that happened I…I guess this is the end of the story everyone…it was fun while it lasted.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. The morning

Gah! You guys know me all too well!

Of course, you do realise I plan on something a little more sinister than a murder right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-The morning<p>

Joey gave a small groan, his eyes fallen stiff from his sudden sleep, but forced them to open nonetheless. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the colours and shapes of the bed, so he knew that he was somewhere at least comfortable. He attempted to sit himself up, but gave a groan when his body ached, and longed to be lying back in the soft covers. Joey persisted to sit himself up though, and rub his body joints back to normal, hoping the pain would subside the more he moved.

He gave a sigh, looking to the window, which gave a dim early morning light through the room. There was not a sound outside, and it was peaceful, giving the whole area a look of desertion. It was strange to see the college looking so peaceful, considering Joey had never woken early enough to see it in the current state, as it had always been flocked with students.

Joey then turned to the door, forcing his legs off the bed, and giving a wobbly stand "I need a coffee".

Joey made sure to open the bedroom door quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone who might have heard him, and made his way down to the kitchen. As he moved around to put the kettle on, his body started to loosen up, and it was free from the early morning pain he had. And to keep his body from locking up again, Joey gently moved from side to side, shifting his weight on one foot and then to the other.

Joey turned when he heard a gasp, looking to the kitchen door, and seeing Marik by the door. He stared surprised at Joey, his mouth hanging open, with no words going between them.

"Good morning" Joey greeted.

Marik approached cautiously, and when standing in front of Joey, lightly poked his shoulder. Joey let Marik do as he pleased, not moving from the spot as Marik prodded him a few more times, before finally coming to the conclusion that Joey was real. Marik gave a smile, stepping back from the blond, and placing a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my…" Marik then turned on the spot, running out of the kitchen, and leaving Joey on his own again.

Joey waited a few moments, hearing the kettle bubble and boil, before finally turning itself off when it got too hot. Once hearing the kettle cool down, he turned back to it, and picked it up from its stand.

'I wonder where Yami is…after last night…I should find him soon'.

After pouring out two cups of coffee, Joey sat them on a tray he found, and ventured through the building in search of his boyfriend. His journey took him to Yami's bedroom door, and after shifting the tray into one hand, he opened the door and walked in.

Yami laid on his bed, his back turned to the door, so did not notice Joey walking in. Joey made sure to be as quiet as he could be; partially wanting to see what Yami had to say when he saw Joey, though a part of him just wanted to reassure Yami that everything was alright. As Joey walked over to the table and placed the tray down, the small clatter of the cups caught Yami's attention, as he gave a small sniffle and pressed his face further into the pillow.

"I don't care what you say Marik" Yami muttered "I'll never leave this bed again…I just want to be left alone to die".

"Well that's a waste of time, isn't it?"

Yami gave a gasp, and sat up immediately in his bed, turning to Joey in shock. The blond gave a grin to his confused boyfriend.

"Morning" Joey greeted "I made you coffee…thought you'd need it".

Yami pushed himself up on his knees, before lunging at Joey, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and burying his head in Joey's shoulder. Joey hugged Yami back, pulling him close to his body, and stroking his back to soothe him.

"I-I thought…!" Yami wailed, pressing his face further into Joey's shoulder "I-I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me".

At the small joke, Yami gave a light and teary laugh, before holding tighter to Joey "I'll never do it again…I can't lose you again…"

"You won't…not now, not ever".

"This might be the first time you'll say something sappy Joey…"

Joey gave a smile "Well, I would say this is the first you've had a tantrum, but that would be a lie".

Yami shook his head, letting his fingers play with Joey's hair "Despite everything…you can still joke about it".

"Someone has to make you feel better".

* * *

><p>After comforting Yami from his grateful tears, Joey had to return to his dorm before the rest of the college woke up, so had to part from his boyfriend for the morning. Though Yami wanted Joey to stay with him all day, he grudgingly let Yami go, making the blond promise that he would come back after lessons.<p>

Joey trudged across the college grounds, keeping his eyes on the lookout for anyone else who was awake as well, and hoping that he would be left alone as he reached his dorm. As he reached the door of his dorm, he made sure to be quiet as he opened it, not wanting to disturb Yugi from his sleep.

Joey silently shut the door behind him, giving a small sigh he turned to head to his own bed, but gave a small jump when he saw Yugi. The small male was sat on his bed, head resting on his knees which he hugged tightly, and stared distantly at the floor. Though he made no movement, or gave any sign that he had seen or heard Joey walked in, the absence of the normal signs of acknowledgement only worried Joey more.

"You were gone…all night…" Yugi mumbled, clear signs of tiredness in his voice "I was so…worried about you…"

"Sorry" Joey apologised, rubbing the back of his neck "Did you stay up all night?"

Yugi gave a small nod against his knees "Where…did you go…?"

"I went to see Yami. I got…caught up with some stuff, so I decided to stay with Yami for the night. I didn't want to disturb you".

"What were you doing…with Yami?"

"Oh, you know. Talking, goofing off, that sort of thing. Nothing amazing".

Yugi gave a hum, and his eyes began to slowly droop, showing the exhaustion he had dealt with through the night. Joey gave a soft smile, and walked over to Yugi, pulling his friend to his body to hug him. Yugi gave a small blush, but gladly welcomed the attention Joey gave, so let his head rest against Joey's warm body.

"Next time…don't stay up for me, alright?" Joey assured, stroking Yugi's hair "You look like crap when you stay up late".

"Okay…" Yugi hummed, closing his eyes gently at the touch, and succumbing to the strokes "Don't…do that again…I was worried…"

"Yeah…I've worried a few people, and it's not even eight o'clock yet" Joey looked down at Yugi, noticing his somewhat slumbered state, and decided to lean him back, easing him into his bed again "Try to catch a few hours of sleep, alright?"

"Mm…okay…" Yugi mumbled, gladly resting back into his sheets.

Joey watched Yugi settle down, giving a loud yawn, as his head sunk into his pillow. The blond waited until Yugi was comfortable, before reaching down, and brushing Yugi's hair out of his face.

"But thanks…for worrying and waiting for me".

"Anytime…"

Joey gently moved back to his bed, keeping an eye on Yugi as he finally drifted to sleep, knowing he would no doubt have to wake his friend up later. Once Joey sat on his bed, he gave a sigh and relaxed back, settling with waiting for the morning to arrive at its steady pace.

* * *

><p>Keeping his promise, Joey made sure to leave the rest of the day open, ready to give his time to assure Yami he was safe. He had hoped, when he walked to Yami's dorm, that his boyfriend had managed to calm down from the commotion. After all, he had managed to go through the day much more energetic and joking all the way, he just wished Yami could have done the same from the beginning of the day.<p>

As Joey approached the building, he slowed down his pace as he heard Yami's raised voice, he made sure to be quiet so not to be detected. Once he came to the door, Joey let the door open slightly so he could hear Yami's conversation, and stayed close to the wall so he could not be seen. Yami was standing by the phone, holding the receiver to his ear, and glaring down at the machine intently. Whoever he was talking to made him rather angry, though the guesses were very slim, and the topic was obvious to the blond.

"No! I am not lying!" Yami shouted down the phone "I did what you asked but he-! You can't do that! Yes I am going against your rule! Fine! See if I care! I don't want to the damn title anyway! I won't call you ever again!"

Yami slammed the phone down, giving the phone a distinct cracking noise, making Joey cringe slightly at the force he used. Once hearing Yami sigh heavily, Joey pushed the door open more, and walked towards Yami. The male was rested against the wall, pressing his face against his arm, and sighing now and then.

"I take it that wasn't a good call huh?" Joey asked.

"Heh…no…" Yami lifted his head up, glancing at Joey "How about you? Good day?"

"Surprisingly, yeah, been on the ball you can say" Joey approached Yami, making sure to give him some space "I think it's going to turn shit though, right?"

"Yeah…" Yami moved away from the wall, turning to stare at Joey "My parents…don't believe me. They say I'm lying to try and protect you, and that we should both pay the costs now".

"Isn't there some way to…prove it?" Joey suggested.

"Not really. Not that it matters anyway" Yami crossed his arms, throwing a glare to the floor "They probably wouldn't believe it anyway…so long as they got their way…"

"So…when you said 'you don't want the damn title'…?"

"I guess I'm a runaway or something now, huh? I won't be accepted back home, and I kinda made the promise that I'd never talk to them again…funny how things escalate".

"So where will you go? What will you do?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, kicking his foot lightly back and forth "Dunno. I like the educational atmosphere, might try getting into another college or something. Anyway, less about me, we have a bigger problem on our hands".

"Like the fact that we're both going to get hunted" Joey sighed, nodding his head "What are we going to do? Run away?"

"I don't know" Yami glanced back at the phone briefly, before turning back to Joey "They gave a hint that…they weren't going to personally do it themselves".

"So what does that mean?"

"Assassin. Hit man. Whatever you want to call it, no doubt, someone will be tracking us down".

"Right…so what does that mean? We'll be sniped or something?"

"It means, when that bastard even dares trying to come close to here, I'm going to kill him before he kills us".

"Yami…that's not-"

"Don't worry" Yami gave a slight smirk "I'm above the law now. I don't follow rules, so as long as it's me who's doing the killing, it should be fine".

"That's not the point. What if you kill the wrong person or something? You could hurt someone innocent, I don't know about it…"

"I've been like this for a long time Joey, I know when someone of my kind is near" Yami gave a frown "You on the other hand…you'd be an easy and gullible picking…"

Joey gave a blank stare, pointing to himself "Me? Gullible?"

"I know this'll seem possessive" Yami continued, placing his hands on his hips, and giving a stern stare to Joey "But, if you want to survive, you've gotta do this, understood?" Joey gave a small nod to show he was following "Don't talk to strangers, no matter what, not until I say it's okay, alright? They like to sneak around, worm their way into your life before…finishing you. So don't give anyone that chance until this whole thing blows over, alright? And also, as soon as lessons are over for you, stay in your dorm. The night makes it easier to pick people off, so stay inside and preferably not alone, got that?"

"Stay indoors, don't talk to strangers" Joey gave another nod "I've got that. But what about you? They're going to try and kill you too, right?"

"Try is the word Joey. I'm not going to let anything take me down without a fight".

Joey crossed his arms over his chest "And you're worried about me getting into trouble? You need to look in a mirror".

Yami managed to give a small chuckle "Probably, probably" Yami then gave a small smirk "Of course, if you want to be extra safe, you could stay here with me tonight".

"I've watched disaster movies, I know what'll happen if I get in bed with you".

"Even after what you said last night?"

"Also" Joey continued "I worried Yugi, so I don't want to have a repeat for him".

Yami gave a sigh and a pout "You care more about your friends then you do about me sometimes".

"Of course. Hey…Yami?" Yami gave a small hum, to show he was listening "Try not to do anything stupid, alright?"

"Likewise. Alright, I…suppose I should let you go, make sure your friend is alright and stuff".

"Sure, I'll see you later Yami" Joey said, turning to walk out again.

"You too. Be safe Joey" Yami watched Joey walk further away, before running a hand through his hair "Very safe…I don't know if I can protect you all the time Joey…"

******************************End of chapter 16******************************

Well, I said I was going to get more sinister.

But hey, maybe they can do a Romeo and Juliet thing. Kill themselves before anyone else can! That'll work!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Controlled

I've always wanted one of these, something that's beautiful, and reflects a lot about me as a person.

That's right, a reoccurring villain!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Controlled<p>

For a few days, there had been nothing out of the ordinary for Joey, letting the blond lower his caution bit by bit. Yami, however, was as paranoid as ever. He made sure Joey followed the rules he gave before, which annoyed Joey whenever he did the slightest bit wrong, but he knew it was all for his safety. But as a week passed by, it almost seemed that nothing was going to happen, like they decided to just give up on Joey.

After leaving another class, Joey headed out to the usual spot, hoping to meet up with his friend. Giving a groan, Joey stretched his arms in the air, and flexed his back a little.

"Man, class was brutal today" Joey grumbled.

"Joey Wheeler?"

Joey stopped when he heard his name, seeing a man of similar age approach him, and give a smile when he had got Joey's attention. Judging by his scruffy and crude attire, it seemed that he was also a student, but it was one that Joey did not recognise.

"So, you're the infamous Joey Wheeler huh?" The guy remarked, giving a bigger smile "I was picturing someone a bit smaller, but you're a real man now, aren't you?"

"Um…do I know you?" Joey queried.

"Heh. You can call me Shino" Shino introduced, holding his hand out "An honour to meet you".

"Yeah…" Joey was a bit apprehensive to shake his hand, but did so anyway, not wanting to create the wrong impression to Shino "What do you mean 'infamous'?"

"Well, the rumours about you and Yami Aten are as clear as water" Joey gave a small groan at the reminder, causing Shino to smile even more "Problem?"

"No…nothing…" Joey muttered.

"If Yami Aten is a bother to you…well…I can exterminate all your problems".

At the offer, Joey took back his hand, surprised by what Shino insinuated "Huh?"

"Joey!"

Joey turned around to see Yami, a glare on his face, as he marched over to his boyfriend. Once at Joey's side, Yami grabbed his arm and tugged him back, forcing the blond to stand aside. Seeing the protective boyfriend, Shino gave a chuckle, and pocketed his hands.

"As defensive as ever prince" Shino teased "Oh, right, I was told not to call you that. Something about rebelling or the likes".

"You stay the hell away from us" Yami growled "I mean it".

"Or you'll do what? Rip my head off in front of all these people, I'd like to see you explain that, considering you're on human level now".

"Just stay away" Yami repeated lowly.

"Stop me" Shino glanced to Joey, before smirking, and leaning to Yami's ear "I'd keep an eye on this one. I hear blond's are very finicky".

Yami gave Shino a hard shove, causing the male to stumble back, but chuckle regardless "I'll see you both very soon".

Shino turned and left the two alone, leaving them to dwell on his final remarks, and to deal with whatever arguing they were going to do. Once Shino was near to disappearing, Joey gave a sigh, and turned to Yami.

"Prince?" Joey repeated.

"Don't even go there" Yami warned, facing Joey with an equally threatening glare "Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers? And what do I see you doing?! Talking to the likes of him!"

Joey gave a perplexed stare, before figuring out what Yami hinted to "Y-You mean…?"

"He would've killed you where you stood, given the chance" Yami snapped.

"H-How was I supposed to know?" Joey defended.

"You weren't, which is why I told you to be cautious! You're supposed to be suspicious of everyone! Not shake their hands!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough Joey!"

Yami gave a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair, before turning away to mutter some things. It was clear that he was stressed by Joey's mistake, though to no surprise, with the safety of their lives under threat.

"I'm…really sorry" Joey tried to apologise.

Yami gave another sigh, glancing to Joey from the corner of his eyes "Don't…go near him again, alright?" Joey gave a nod at the order "And come to my dorm after lessons".

"Yeah…sure".

Yami looked around, making sure that Shino was far away, before nodding towards Yugi "Your friend is waiting for you".

"See you later I guess" Joey waited until Yami had walked off, before beginning to walk towards Yugi again, hoping that Yami was forgiving as he used to be.

* * *

><p>With caution pressed freshly into Joey's mind, the blond could not help but keep alerted throughout the day, even lacking to focus on his lessons. The thought that Shino could be anywhere, and undetected by anyone else, kept him watching all day. However, Shino did not appear again for the day, giving Joey some room to relax.<p>

As promised, at the end of lessons, Joey left Yugi to return to his dorm on his own. Keeping a watch where he walked, Joey made it to Yami's dorm, and went in search of his boyfriend. It did not take long, for as soon as Joey stepped within the dorm, Yami appeared from one of the rooms to hug his partner. The tight, and somewhat fearful, hug caught Joey off guard. Nonetheless, Joey hugged Yami back, and let the male bury his face in Joey's shoulder.

"I'm…really sorry about earlier" Joey apologised.

Yami gave a small shake of his head, before sighing, and pulling himself away from Joey "Have you…seen him again?" Yami queried.

"No. Dropped off the face of the earth".

"Likewise" Yami let go of Joey completely, allowing himself to turn away, and run his hands through his hair "I sent Marik and Bakura to look for him…but…I doubt they'll find him".

"That's a little risky" At the comment, Yami turned back to Joey, catching him shrugging his shoulders "Well…we're alone together now…doesn't he want us both?"

"True. But he's not getting past me easily".

After a few moments of brief silence, Yami moved closer to Joey again, and placed his forehead on Joey's shoulder "Can you…stay until Marik and Bakura come back?"

"Sure" Joey answered, holding Yami's shoulders "I thought you were the brave one out of us two".

"Heh…I guess a lot has happened".

"Hm. Should we…sit down?" Joey asked.

"Yeah" Yami held Joey's hand, pulling him towards the study, before seating himself on the sofa. With a sigh, Yami rested on his knees, and hung his head "I wish this was all over already…"

"You need to take it easy" Joey said, sitting next to Yami.

"How can I take it easy?" Yami snapped, frowning at Joey "Especially after this afternoon!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry" Joey defended "I promise I'll be more careful".

"You better be" Yami gave a groan, before leaning closer, and resting his head on Joey's shoulder "I hope this is worth it…"

"Yeah…me too" Joey said, putting his arm around Yami, and hoping he provided some comfort to his distressed boyfriend.

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow" Yami said, looking up at Joey.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will".

* * *

><p>After spending two or so hours with Yami the previous day, Yami, apprehensively, let Joey go. With another assurance, Joey promised that he would return again, at the same time after lessons. Though it did little to ease Yami, he reluctantly let Joey go, returning to his own dorm for the night.<p>

The next day, Joey's lessons were all theoretical, keeping him inside the classroom all day rather than being outside. It was glum for the blond, but after the previous day, he felt that it was probably for the best. Walking into the room, Joey sat himself down at the usual desk, slumping down in his hands yet again. Everyone else flooded in, the normal loud chatter following with them, and giving a sense of normality to Joey.

"Busy day, right?" Joey lifted his head, before tensing as Shino sat himself in the spare seat, and looking around at the classroom "Nice place. I bet you get a good spot to watch everyone here, right?"

Joey looked away, refusing to speak to Shino, as he began to panic about the male sat next to him "Hm? Why are you so quiet? I hear you're quite vocal" Despite his teasing, Joey still remained silent, determined not to give him. Shino gave another hum, and rested his head in his hand, looking around the classroom again "How boring. Perhaps I'll go see Mutou then. I did promise him lunch".

"You stay away from him!" Joey hissed.

Shino gave a smile, turning to Joey again "Oh, so there is a voice in there. I was starting to get worried".

Joey glared at Shino, looking around to see if anyone noticed him, before turning back "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't been on the educational scene for a while" Shino explained, briefly looking up as the teacher walked in "I thought it would be fun. Also, I can't get anywhere close to you without precious Yami coming to the rescue".

"And for good reason".

"Ah, I see you've been informed. Well, no need to tip toe then" Shino turned to Joey, leaning closer "Actually, if you will, I wish to speak to you. Alone".

"No chance in hell".

"Oh, you won't even try? What do you think I'll do? Stab you when you're not looking?" Joey said nothing, making Shino smirk, and move even closer "Well, perhaps I'll talk to Yami first. Though, I know he'll be a bit rough to handle, so I'll have to use some special tactics".

Joey scowled down at the desk "What do you want to talk about?"

"The details would be a bit too long, and I wouldn't want to distract you from your lesson" Shino explained, hinting to the teacher, who already began the lesson "But, let's just say it's life threatening. For you, for Yami, for your friend, for everyone".

"And you expect me to trust you?"

"No. Not at all. I expect your curiosity, and loyalty, to clash in a superb mess that'll beg you to find me" Shino gave a chuckle, brushing away some of his hair "Do you know the old cemetery, right on the edge of town? Hardly anyone goes there, it's perfectly empty, all but for a few dead bodies. If you're interested to hear what I have to say, I'll be there all day, so drop me a visit after lessons. But, I have to say this at least" Shino stood up, catching both the teacher's, and the rest of the student's, attention "If you don't show up. No one will tell you anything, and by then it'll be too late. I assure you".

Shino then walked away from the desk, going to the classroom door, and letting himself out. The room stared perplexed at the door, before turning to Joey, waiting for an explanation from him. However, the blond was not able to give them the answers they needed, swallowed by his own thoughts at Shino's invitation. It had 'trap' written all over it, and Joey knew it, but much like Shino said, his own curiosity got the better of him. What was it Shino could tell him, that no one else could? And how was it threatening to everyone around him? Was it worth going alone just to find out? He gave a brief idea of telling Yami, with the plan that they both would go, and find out together. However, he had no idea what Shino could do, especially if they were unguarded around him. If Joey wanted to know, he had to do it by himself, and hope for the best.

*******************************End of Chapter 17*****************************

Hm, I do wonder what Shino has to say.

Probably the amount of chapters I've still got left to do.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. The Cemetery

I'm just gonna blast through these next two chapters.

Not because I hate the story or anything, but darn I really want to start a new one already!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-The Cemetery<p>

Joey laid on his bed in silence after lessons, his mind still churning over Shino's proposal, while Yugi stuck to his side of the room. The two were in complete silence, creating an uneasy air between them, as they attempted to focus on their own tasks. After an hour had passed, Joey gave a sigh, and sat himself up on the bed. The small movement had caught his eye, pulling his attention away from his work, and watching Joey stand up from his bed.

"I'm…I'm gonna go out" Joey said slowly, regretting his own words, as he reached out to take his jacket.

"Oh…well where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…to see Yami" Joey lied, opening the door, and giving a weak smile to Yugi "I…don't know if I'll be back tonight. So…try not to stay up for me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Have fun".

"I'll try" Joey mumbled, and shut the door behind him as he walked out. Joey gave a glance to the door, wishing he could explain the whole ordeal to Yugi, but knew his friend would dive into a panicked state about his safety. All he could do was wish that he would be able to return that night, and not have to put his friend through any worry.

He moved away from his dorm room, and began walking out of the grounds, heading to the before mentioned cemetery. He knew Shino would be there waiting, though whether or not he was to be trusted, was something Joey could only query to himself.

* * *

><p>As hours passed after lessons, Yami gradually grew more agitated, as he waited for Joey to come. His gaze was set on the window, and his foot tapped rhythmically against the floor, while his mind spiralled off into the darkest of scenarios. As the hour grew closer, it became unbearable for Yami to sit and wait, and decided that he would go out to search for Yami himself.<p>

As he stood up from his seat, Marik stood by the door, watching Yami begin to march out "Where you going?" Marik queried.

"To find Joey" Yami answered.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to find him for you?"

"No. I won't rest until I find him" And with that, Yami slammed the door behind him.

Marik cringed at the loud noise, but simply said "Whatever you say".

Yami looked around the empty campus as he marched to Joey's dorm, the unusual serene silence did little to ease him. Once he reached the door, Yami repeatedly knocked on it, only stopping when it opened up for him. Disgruntling him further, Yami gave a frown at Yugi, before peering over him to look into the room.

"Where's Joey? Is he in here?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a perplexed look, shaking his head as he did so "N-No…he said he was going to be with you…"

"What?" Yami pursed his lips thinly, thinking to himself, before turning back to Yugi "When exactly did he leave?"

"Um…maybe an hour or so ago? I can't be sure…"

"Right, thanks" Yami then took off into a run, leaving Yugi even more confused, as he watched Yami hurry off.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Yugi called out to him.

Yami barely stopped himself, turning back to Yugi "Nothing, you should just stay in your room" Yami shouted back, before running again, not stopping this time.

As Yugi watched Yami disappear from sight, he gave a sigh, hugging himself as he looked out from his door "Joey…what have you got yourself into?"

* * *

><p>Shino was leant in the shadow of the church, his fingers playing with his black locks, as he waited for Joey's arrival. His foot lightly rolled over a small stone, giving an impatient sigh, as a pair of loud squealing girls walked down the road. With no sign of the blond, Shino grew tired of plying the waiting game, and decided that he would leave soon.<p>

"So say what you want to say" Shino lifted his head, giving a smirk when he saw the scowling blond a few feet away "And make it quick".

"Oh? And where's the fun in that?" Shino asked, making Joey scowl further "I mean, I have just got you here, I find that a feat in itself".

"Just spit it out, now" Joey demanded.

"Mm, mm, nasty temper you got there haven't you?" Shino teased, finally moving away from the wall "You should learn how to be polite Wheeler, it can be useful, might get what you want quicker".

Joey kept silent as Shino walked past him, curiously he leaned out to the rest of the graveyard, overlooking the many gravestones huddled together "No Yami? I thought for sure you would've brought him with you".

"I did as you said" Joey muttered through gritted teeth "Alone, right?"

"Hm, that was what I said" Shino turned back to Joey, and began circling him in a slow pace "Aren't you a good little doggy? Should have brought a bone with me".

Joey bit back his lip, sending a glare to Shino, as he finished his circle of inspection. Once content with infuriating Joey, Shino stood in front of Joey, showing his smirk to the blond "Well, seeing that you got through the trouble of being here, I suppose I should tell you what you wanted to hear. Tell me Wheeler, do you know why your head is wanted by us?"

"Because Yami's parents are bastards?"

Shino gave a small hiss at the reply, and placed a finger against his lips "If I were you, I'd be careful how you'd address others, you might cause some upset among people".

"Not like it would make much difference if you're here to kill me anyway".

"Hm, that may be true" Shino then pocketed his hand "The reason for your execution is simple; you're a human. Under our rule, no human is allowed to know of our existence, unless they are planning to join us, or that we have them under strict control. It's…too risky to let your mortal kind know, exposure or blackmail, that sort of thing".

"And I guess crossing my heart isn't good enough?" Joey queried.

"Unfortunately not. Still" Shino tilted his head to the side, smiling lightly at Joey "Yami did try to perform the execution by himself, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, he's not a liar!"

"No, I don't doubt it at all. But, curiously, you are still alive aren't you?" Shino gave a hum, taking a few paces away from Joey, and looking down at an old tombstone "One could argue that you were simply lucky, or that Yami wasn't in his right mind, missing all the vital points. Tell me, Joey, have you wondered why you survived?"

Joey frowned in thought, trying to remember the details of the mentioned night, though only came up with more confusion at the lack of answers. As he thought to himself, he let his hand reach up to his neck, feeling over the faint lumps of his bite mark.

"We also have another rule" Shino spoke, breaking Joey from his thoughts, and watched the other male "That anyone who wishes to join our group, has to get permission first. Failure to do that, will also result in an execution. So, there's no real surprise why people want your head, is there?"

"What?" As Shino turned to Joey, he smirked at the perplexed expression he gave "You think…? I…we…no…no, no, you're wrong".

"Of course I am" Shino shrugged his shoulders casually, turning his head away to look out onto the street "I mean, it's not like you've got first blood temper or anything. And I'm sure you won't find it hard to drift off to sleep again. And I'm sure there won't be a time where you're hungry, but unable to fulfil your need with regular food. And I'm almost certain there won't be a time, where your little roommate, will eventually become irresistibly delicious" Shino turned his head back to Joey, enjoying the colour draining from his face "But of course, that wouldn't happen to you, right?"

As Shino gave a chuckle, Joey turned away, placing a hand over his mouth while his mind raced with thoughts. Joey never thought much about that night, he tried to forget about it altogether, like it was a bad nightmare. But if what Shino had said was true, and that by some accident he had turned into a vampire, then it only made matters worse. What was he to expect? Would he be able to control himself, or would he eventually end up hurting Yugi like Shino said?

As Joey got absorbed in his thoughts, Shino let his fingers brush over the knife, slowly pulling it out of his pocket "It's alright Joey, it was only a mistake. That's why I'm here, to correct the mistakes that have been made".

Joey took his hand away, about to voice a question, but was quickly silenced Shino's own hand. When seeing the knife nearing his neck, Joey grabbed Shino's wrist, and tried to force the weapon away from his skin.

"Now, now Joey" Shino taunted, resisting Joey's grip, and nearing to his neck "It'll be over quicker than you think. Just one slice, and off comes your head".

Joey tried to say something back, but his words were muffled underneath Shino's hand, as he attempted to force Shino's hand away from his neck. The two struggled against each other, and Joey found that Shino was becoming increasingly stronger against him, only furthering his panicked state. In an attempt to shrug Shino off him, Joey forced Shino into the wall of the church, hoping that it would damage him enough to let go. However, Shino only gave an amused chuckle at Joey's attempts, receiving little damage from each impact.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that Joey; I'm far superior to you".

Joey shook his head defiantly and staggered forwards, desperately trying to remove Shino off his back, while keeping the knife away from him. Joey clawed at Shino's arms, and had even resorted to biting at the hand over his mouth, hoping that he could fight his way out. But Shino endured through Joey's attempts, even laughing at his pitiful attempts, and forced his way through Joey's strength. It seemed useless to fight against Shino much longer, and the knife began to touch his skin.

"JOEY!"

Joey could barely turn his head at the call of his name, but with Shino's scream of pain, he knew what was happening. With Yami's teeth clamped tightly on his neck, it was hard for Shino to keep Joey in his grips, and found himself struggling between the two of them. As Yami tore skin off from his neck, Shino was peeled off of Joey, and thrown to the ground as blood seeped out of him. With red smears across his lips, Yami ran over to Shino, kicking the knife away from his hand. Once unarmed, Yami pinned Shino down to the ground, and began delivering punches to Shino. After several strikes to Shino's face, the battered man managed to pull a weak smile, and gave a slurred chuckle.

Yami frowned at Shino's humorous state, and grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him forwards "What's so funny?"

"I wonder whose blood is on my blade" Shino uttered, hacking up some more blood.

Yami's brow furrowed even more, before turning his head towards Shino's knife, letting go of him as he did so. The blade was drenched with the colour of blood, and with shock going through his body, Yami turned to Joey. Joey had fallen to his knees, gasping in pain as his hand pressed over his neck, blood seeping through his fingers and dripped onto the grass. Yami immediately abandoned Shino, ran back over to Joey, and knelt by his side in horror.

"J-Joey?!" Joey coughed violently, producing more blood from his neck and his mouth, making Yami hold tightly "It's going to be okay Joey! Just-Just stay with me okay?"

Even though Yami tried to be reassuring, Joey could hear the panic in his voice, which only fuelled Joey's own fear. As Joey found himself heaving more blood, he took away his hand from his neck, checking the severity of his wound. His hand was caked in the red colour of blood, smeared and pooled in the palm of his hand, while his neck slowly drenched in the flowing liquid.

At the sight of his own blood, Joey felt his body tremble, making it hard to stay upright. As blood continued to pour freely, Joey grew tired and weak, to the point that even keeping his eyes open was a struggle. Though Yami called to Joey, he could barely distinguish the words, or even see his own boyfriend sat in front of him. As another pulse of blood left his neck, his body collapsed to the ground, as he passed out. Joey could hear Yami shouting at him, no doubt imploring him to stay awake, but fell on deaf ears. Joey closed his eyes on the world, closing out the world and everything around him, as he felt the remainder of his blood pour out.

******************************End of chapter 18******************************

Hm…something doesn't feel right about this.

I mean, killing Joey and killing Yugi are two different approaches…just…doesn't feel good…

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	19. Fixing

You know, just sometimes, when researching potentially dangerous wounds, I make myself cringe.

The body can be great, but it has a terrible design.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19-Fixing<p>

A ringing in his ears pulled Joey out of his unconscious state, forcing his weak eyes to open, and to gaze around the white washed room. As he breathed in a breath of warm air, his neck gave a deep-seated singe of pain, making Joey wince until it had subsided. Once pacing his own breathing, Joey tried to see how far he could move his own head, before being shot with more pain.

He managed to tilt his head towards the window, where standing in the light was a person, Yami. He seemed unaware of Joey's awakening, with his back turned on his boyfriend, and watching the world go by in front of him. Though Joey wanted to call out to Yami, he knew that with the breathing mask and the pain in his neck, forming words was not an easy task. He just had to stay conscious, confused and bewildered, until Yami noticed that he had awoken. It was only a few minutes before Yami glanced over his shoulder, spotted the brown colouration of Joey's eyes, and jogged back over to his side.

"Joey, how are you feeling?" Yami asked.

Joey tried to answer, but with another stab of pain, Joey could only gave a pained groan "Sorry. Stupid question, I know" Yami reached closer, letting his fingers brush away Joey's fringe, and making sure that their eyes were locked together "Joey…that was stupid…so stupid…don't ever do that again" Yami gave a shaky sigh, and leaned in closer, gently placing his forehead against Joey's "You're going to be okay Joey, I promise. I'm going to make things right again, I swear. So please…just…hold on a little while longer, okay?"

Yami placed a small kiss on Joey's forehead, before moving away, and about to walk out of the room. But before he could move away, Joey reached out to grab his shirt, stopping him from leaving. Glancing back at Joey, Yami gave a soft smile, and gently eased his fingers off his clothes.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself for now, okay?" Yami walked to the door, only briefly stopping to chuckle, and turn back to Joey "I don't really like hospitals. They smell bad. But I'll come see you again, I promise".

Yami gave a short wave to Joey, but left the hospital room, leaving Joey alone in his room. Joey watched the door for a few moments, before resting his head back against the pillow, and taking in another short warm breath. Though he was still confused about certain events, he trusted that Yami would sort everything out, and would no doubt be filled in with the details when he recovered. For the moment, all he could do was lie in the bed, and let his wound heal with time.

* * *

><p>Once Joey was cleared to leave the hospital, he was brought back to the college, and given the order to pack his belongings. Though Joey knew the sudden leaving would make Yugi curious, he knew it better than to go against Yami's instructions, and only hoped Yugi would somehow understand as well.<p>

Watching his friend move back and forth, Yugi sat quietly on his bed, letting Joey collect his clothes and personal items sat around the dorm. As he gathered up the last few items, Joey glanced around the bare room, taking it in as its last image.

"Why do you have to go?" Yugi finally voiced up, making Joey look over his shoulder "W-Was it because you got attacked? It won't happen again…I know it won't…"

"It's not that Yug, it's just…complicated" Joey tried to answer, pushing his belongings into his suitcase, and zipping it up.

"But…I don't want you to go!" Yugi protested, standing up on his feet "I…I'll miss you…"

"Yeah, I know you will. I'll miss you too" Joey turned to face Yugi, and gently brought his friend closer, slipping his arms around Yugi's shoulders "But…I really have to go. I'm sorry…"

Yugi's eyes filled up with tears, and pressed his face into Joey's chest, his hands grabbing onto Joey's clothes "But you're my only friend! If you leave…I-I'll have no one…please…don't go…"

"I don't have a choice Yug" Yugi gave a small sob, rubbing his tear stained face further into Joey's chest, as he tried to control his emotions. Joey stood patiently, letting Yugi cry as much as he wanted, before patting him on the back "Besides, you'll make more friends, don't worry about it. And…I'll write to you, maybe even call, okay?"

At the offer, Yugi snivelled, and looked up at Joey "Promise?"

"Yeah, promise" Joey held Yugi close a little longer, before letting him go, and picking up his suitcase "I best be off now then. Stay out of trouble Yug, okay?"

"Yeah…you too" Yugi watched Joey walk to the door, but before he left, Yugi managed to weakly croak out "Goodbye".

"Bye Yug" Joey replied, and shut the door behind him.

As Joey stood outside, he let out a shaky sigh, and quickly wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve. Once composing himself, Joey made it back to the entrance of the college, where the car and Yami were waiting for him. Yami waited for Joey to reach him, and once close enough, patted Joey's shoulder to reassure him.

"It's for the best Joey, trust me" Yami tried to soothe, opening the car door, and taking his suitcase "You'll see Yugi again, you just have to be patient, alright?"

"Yeah…I know" Joey mumbled, letting Yami take his suitcase, and place it in the trunk "Still sucks…"

"I know Joey, I know" Yami waited until Joey sat himself inside, before going round to the other side, and sitting inside. Once inside the car, Yami gave a short glance to Joey, before turning to the driver "Let's go, don't want to waste any more time".

"Of course, master" The chauffer replied, and started the car up.

As the car heated up, Joey looked out the window, gazing out to the college one last time. Noticing his longing stare, Yami shuffled closer to Joey, and reached out to hold his hand. At the gentle touch, Joey turned back to Yami, seeing his reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay Joey, I know it" Yami said, giving Joey's hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah…Yeah I know it is" Joey replied, before looking as the car started to move, and left the world Joey knew behind him. His new life started had begun.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Imma leave it there. Sue me.<p>

Anyway, thanks to you all reading and reviewing this abomination of a story. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to seeing you in the next one!

After all this, I think it's definitely time to set the vampires to rest. Yep. No more vampire stories for a while. Totally. Do something original I think, yeah.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
